WICKED The soap opera!
by Zarrian
Summary: “So Elphaba and Galinda were having an affair at the same time that Galinda and Fiyero were dating, and Elphaba and Fiyero were having an affair, at the same time I was dating Nessa, and during that, Galinda and I were having affair? Man that’s screwed up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Sitting on the dock of the bay.' I wrote this because if all the things we write about really DID happen at Shiz, then man, would that school be screwed up. I also made this to let everyone see that things happened in the musical the way they did for a reason, and that we _all _CAN'T have what we want. You'll see. Enjoy.**

**Shiloh**

P.S. A lot of the pairings, I don't like...see profile, but I had to write them for the purpose of the story.

Galinda sat on the dock, watching the clouds go by. All was well. Although it did not seem that way to a lot of people, Galinda had the perfect life. The perfect boyfriends, the perfect girlfriend- the perfect everything. It seemed as if everything had been solved with just the perfect solution…

EARLIER THAT WEEK

"Fiyero! I can not believe you did this, AGAIN!" Galinda said as she threw all of her things in to a suitcase. "I trusted you Fiyero!"

"Babe! I'm sorry! I tried, I really did! I am just not a person that is used to commitment!" Fiyero said as he followed her out the door. "Give me another chance!"

"Not this time Fiyero! I am tired of you and Elphaba always cheating on me behind my back! You need to understand that I-!"

"Babe, you need to understand some things too! I love you, but I love Elphaba too! I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do! Can't we work this out?"

Just then, Elphaba appeared.

"I can't believe you did this to me, Elphie, after all the things I did for you!" Galinda said to her. Elphaba mouthed to Fiyero; "_How'd she find out_?"

"Why don't you tell her, Fiyero?! I am sure she'd love to know!" Galinda said looking at Fiyero angrily. All was silent. "No? Then I'll tell her! I installed bugs on the wall in Fiyero and mine's apartment-!"

"Bugs?" Elphaba asked, bewildered.

"Yes. I imported them from someplace called 'Call-a-rod-oh." (A/N: Say it out loud. You'll figure it out.) "But that is not what is important. What is important is that they recorded you and Fiyero's little ron-de-voo last night!" Galinda spat. Gasps escaped Elphaba's lips.

Galinda continued. "But that is not what makes me mad! It's the fact that- um…that-!"

"That- what, Galinda?" Fiyero asked.

"Maybe we should discuss this inside…"

AFTER DISCUSSING INSIDE

"So, Galinda, you love both me and Fiyero, and you are not quite sure who to choose- Fiyero, you love me and Galinda, and you are not sure what to choose, and I love Fiyero and you, and I am not sure what to choose, right?"

All agreed.

"Then it is perfect!" Elphaba said with relief in her voice.

"What?" Galinda said.

"What?" Fiyero said.

"Elphaba, it is not _perfect_!" Galinda exclaimed. "It's actually quite less than- _perfect_." Galinda said the word perfect with a look like she was about to throw up. Elphaba could not see why they weren't getting this.

"Don't you see?" Elphaba said as if it were obvious. "We all love each other, why don't we just all live together?!"

"Wha-" Both stopped with gaping mouths. Galinda's open mouth was an expression of surprise; Fiyero's more like: _I can have two women at the same time_?

"Is that even legal?" Galinda asked.

Fiyero had a different question. "Am I in heaven?"

"No, to both questions. But who cares?! It works for me? Galinda, are you in?"

"Yes," she answered regretfully.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. All was silent. "Fiyero?"

Fiyero did not answer. His mouth gaped open, and he was about to drool.

"I'lllll- take that as a yes." Elphaba said. "So that's that."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Elphaba said.

It was Boq and Nessa.

"Hey all, what's up?" Boq said as he rolled in Nessa.

Before Elphaba could stop her, Galinda spoke. "Fiyero and Elphaba and I are all moving in together!"

"WHAT?" Bellowed Nessa.

"Um, you see Nessa…" Elphaba said as she stumbled upon words, "Fiyero loves both Galinda and I, Galinda loves both Fiyero and I, and I love both Galinda and Fiyero…so we decided that we should all-"

"You know that father would object to this, Elphaba!"

Boq went extremely pale. "Galinda, you love Fiyero… and Elphaba?" He asked quietly. "I thought that we-"

"SHHHH!!!!" Galinda said, running over to him. "We don't need to complicate this more with _our_ silly little escapades, Boq!" Galinda giggled as she pressed her hand over his mouth.

"WHAT??!!" There had been three different people say this at the exact same time; Fiyero, Elphaba, and Galinda.

"Maybe we should work this out." Elphaba said.

AFTER WORKING THINGS OUT

"So Elphaba and Galinda were having an affair at the same time that Galinda and Fiyero were dating, and Elphaba and Fiyero were having an affair, at the same time I was dating Nessa, and during that, Galinda and I were having affair? Man that's screwed up." Boq said. "But now you three are moving in with each other? But what about me and you, Galinda?"

"I love you, Boq, but I love Elphaba and Fiyero too."

"And Boq, I love you." Nessa said with a pout.

"I love you too, Nessa. Oz, this is confusing." Boq sighed.

"Why don't you two just move in with us?" Fiyero said.

Boq had the response of 'yes,' Nessa, 'no!'

"Come on, Nessie!" Boq coaxed. "It is the perfect solution to our problems!"

"Fine." Nessa's voice was filled with regret. "Let's live this soap opera."

--

**TBC**

**Liked it? **

**Please review! **


	2. Avaric troubles and songs from Rent

**Author's Note: I am a songfic writer. I like using songs. And since this is the only time that I will be writing Gelphie, I want to make the most of it. Also, don't kill me, I have never read the book, so I don't know book Avaric, so I am going by a description that Anglefire 13 gave me. I wouldn't use him, but he works well for my purposes. So enjoy!**

**Shiloh**

**The double disclaimer: I don't own it. And I don't like a lot of the couples that I am using in this, but I have to use them, for the sake of the story, so don't kill me, all right? Lots of love,**

**Shiloh.**

"Elphaba! I can't believe that you did this AGAIN!" Galinda said with a pair of pantyhose in her hand. "I told you NOT to stretch my pantyhose when you borrow them, and what did you do? You STRETCHED MY PANTYHOSE OUT WHEN YOU BORROWED THEM!!!"

Boq and Nessa, who were sitting at the kitchen table, shrunk away from the argument, each going their separate ways. It had been the twelfth time this week that the two had had this argument.

"Ladies, ladies, settle down!" Fiyero said as he entered the room, his tie still left open as he pecked both on the cheek. "Galinda, I will buy you some more pantyhose, Elphaba likewise. Stop borrowing each other's crap or this arrangement won't work." He proceeded to kiss everyone else in the room, (which was Boq and Nessa,) and then laced up his tie.

"No, Fiyero!" Galinda exclaimed. "Elphaba has to understand that no matter how much I love her, I love NOT having holes in my pantyhoses!"

"And as much as I love YOU Galinda," Elphaba too exclaimed, "I rather NOT have this fight every morning! We agreed to be calm and peaceful when we moved in to Boq and Fiyero's apartment! And so you have been nagging me, and nagging me, and I haven't said shit!"

"Oh, I've been nagging, have I? Ms. Frock-wearing, animal-loving-'oh I love to study, so let's stay up late every night doing so' and forcing-everybody else to go through HELL because of my constant anal tendencies? Well, you haven't been a bunch of violets either, Elphaba!" Galinda shouted. Fiyero and Boq cringed. Elphaba +Angry+ PMS + Galinda+ More PMS HELL!! "You know what? Ms. Ivy League? I am getting SO tired of this! Every one on the Shiz campus wants a piece of this, and only a select," (Here is where Galinda counts all the people in the room,) "FOUR people get to date me! So give me a break!

_Every single day,_

_I walk on the grass,_

_And I hear people say, _

"_Mm-mm-mm, Look at that ass!"_

_Ever since I came here,_

_Shiz has _never_ been so dear,_

_And I am tired of your nagging, ba-aby,_

_So be kind,_

_And don't waste lose your mind,_

_Just remember, that I'm your baby,_

_Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was meant to be,_

_And if you give a damn,_

_Take me baby,_

_Or leave me,_

_Take me baby or leave me!" _With some effort, Galinda climbed on to the table and stood. Boq and Fiyero seemed content with this display, (as they could see up her skirt this way,) but Nessa and Elphaba rather she didn't.

"_A Tiger in a cage,_

_Can never see the sun,_

_This queen needs her stage,_

_Baby, lets have fun!_

_You are one of the ones I choose, _

_Folks would kill to fill those shoes,_

_(Well, not THOSE shoes, per say, just shoes in general,)_

_You love the limelight now too, baby!_

_So be mine, and don't waste my time!_

_Prayin' honeybear, are you still my baby?_" Galinda jumped off the table and hugged Elphaba, who just pushed her away, and walked in to the bedroom behind her.

"_Take me for what I am,_

_Who I was meant to be,_

_And if you give a damn,_

_Take me, Elphie, or leave me_!"

Everybody, (except Nessa,) followed Elphaba in to the bedroom. Galinda looked for something to grab Elphaba's attention.

"_No way, can I be what I'm not,_

_but hey, don't you want some one hot?_

_Don't cry, don't lose your head,_

_Or guess who WON'T be in your bed?_" Elphaba snapped around to look at Galinda. "That's right, Elphaba, WHO? Who won't be in this bed?" Elphaba's face twisted in to a contorted look, as Galinda continued. "Kiss pookie!" Galinda make a puppy dog face and several kissing sounds as she gathered herself at Elphaba's feet.

"No, Galinda! It won't work!

_I look and then I keep,_

_I love animals and math problems,_

_I do algebra in my sleep,_

_Ga-linda, What's my sin?_

_Never rest, I follow through, _

_I hate mess, but I love you! _

_What to do with my impromptu, baby?_

_So be wise, cause I satisfy! _

_You've got this prize, _

_Don't compromise,_

_YOU are the lucky one, ba-by!_

_Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was meant to be,_

_And If you give a damn,_

_Take me baby,_

_Or leave me!"_

Both Girls looked at each other fiercely, and then stomped out of the room their separate ways.

WHAT HAPPENED TO GALINDA

Galinda stomped out in to the living room, where Nessa sat quietly, eating breakfast. "You okay, Galinda?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah, honey. Pass the syrup?" Nessa gave Galinda a strange look as she passed her the sticky, sugary product.

"Um…Galinda, are you sure you're okay?" Nessa asked as Galinda applied mass amounts of syrup on to her pancakes.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Galinda said as she bit on the tip of her tongue while she emptied the new bottle of syrup.

"Um…one; you are eating, and two: you are eating a lot." Nessa said quietly. Galinda gave her a funny look, stood up, and walked away while muttering something about, 'you Thropp women.'

WHAT HAPPENED TO ELPHABA

Elphaba had walked in to the bathroom of the master bedroom, to brush her teeth. Her skin was Green enough; at least her teeth could be white and shiny. Fiyero and Boq followed her.

"Elphaba, I thought we all agreed to be smooth when we moved in together. Elphaba brushed her teeth silently while giving Fiyero a mean look. After spitting out the toothpaste, Elphaba said, "Well, smooth can kiss my ass. Galinda was the one causing all the problems!"

Boq gave Elphaba a likewise look. "Elphaba, do you truly believe that? Galinda really isn't a problem causer-"

"Oh yeah?! Keep on believing that, lover boy!" Boq cringed away, obliviously hurt somehow by Elphaba's statement.

"Come on, Elphaba, be nice." Fiyero said with a sigh. It wasn't like Fiyero to be so peacemakerly.

"No. Not until Galinda learns that just because she is Shiz's diva doesn't mean she can be one here!" Elphaba exclaimed as she threw her hands down on the counter.

"Well, Galinda kinda had a point, Elphaba." Boq said, fear in his voice. "You did stretch out her pantyhose."

"Or was it me that stretched out Galinda's pantyhose? Or was it YOU, Boq?! We all know how much you LOVE to wear things like that."

"That was only once! And Nessa said that we'd break up if I didn't!" Boq bushed as pink as Elphaba was green, and then looked to both Elphaba and Fiyero. After several moments of silence, Boq left the room.

"Okayyy. Anyway, Elphaba, please try to stay calm. Your smart, and you can realize the importance of it, right?"

"Yeah, sure what ever." Elphaba was silent, and then looked up to Fiyero and laughed.

"What? What is it?" Fiyero asked.

"Boq's cute when he bushes." Elphaba giggled as Fiyero gave her a 'no you didn't look.'

All was silent as Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged glances, and then Fiyero said, "Oo, your breath has minty-freshness."

With that, they kissed.

"Is it true, Tiggular?" Avaric said as he approached Fiyero.

"Is what true, Avaric?" Fiyero said with boredom as he walked to Doctor Dillamond's class.

"Is it true that you and Galinda are living together? Oh yeah, and that you are living with three other people?" Avaric said as he followed Fiyero.

"What ever do you mean?" This time Fiyero knew what the womanizer was talking about, but rather not have the entire school know.

"You know exactly what I mean, Fiyero." Avaric said, now facing Fiyero as he walked backwards. "I want in."

"Isn't your next class _that_ way, Avaric?" Fiyero said as he pointed the opposite direction.

"To hell with my next class!" Avaric said as he waved it off. "I want to know the details! So, who do you sleep with?"

"Is that really important?" Fiyero said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes. You know you want to tell me Fiyero. Now do so."

"Look, there is five other people in the house. Nessarose Thropp-"

"Wheelchair negotiable…good."

"Elphaba Thropp-"

"Oo, wouldn't mind a little sister on sister action every once in a while-,"

"One, ew. Two: I never said that you were going to move in with us." Fiyero said as he turned the corner into class.

"Either way…Elphaba's good by me. Some of the best things come in green packages…like money for example."

Fiyero chose to ignore him and move on. "Anyway, Boq- um…Boq…"

"Oh, yeah, short dude. Got it."

"Galinda and me. That's it. Not that great."

"I still want in. Hunnies at my disposal are good by me." Avaric said as he put his feet up on the table before him.

"I still NEVER said that they'd let you in. You'd have to pay part of the rent-"

"Okay."

"I'll talk to the rest of them, and get back to you."

FIVE DAYS LATER

"Um, Tiggular, whatever happened to getting back to me?" Avaric said as he once more followed Fiyero, this time to his dorm.

"Things came up. I promise that this next time I will talk to them. At dinner even. But some how I have the feeling that they won't be to open to you moving in." Fiyero got out his key and opened the door. Fiyero slipped in side, blocking Avaric's view of Elphaba and Galinda passionately making out on the couch. Avaric struggled to look over Fiyero's shoulder. "Anyway, I promise that I'll get back to you."

Now Elphaba and Galinda stood up, and Avaric could see the action quite clearly. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Avaric said as he stood on tippy toes to observe the exploit.

"No. Bye."

And with that, Fiyero slammed the door.


	3. More Avaric troubles and Fiyeraba fluff

**Author's Note: Right now I am pooped from writing so much today. I still feel sick, cus I wrote- I wrote- (whispers deeply**_**) a gelphaba**_**. Or Elphinda as my friend (currently her name escapes me,) and I call it. Now I am going to reverse it with some Fiyeraba fluff! Yay!!!!**

**Enjoy,**

**Shiloh**

Elphaba looked around. Boq and Galinda were quietly eating each other's face in the corner, Nessa was knitting, and Fiyero was playing with an Ozrubic's cube on the couch opposite of her. Elphaba looked to the inn table where her book sat. As much as she loved reading, she was more interested in Fiyero than she was reading. Elphaba sassily walked over to him, and then straddled his waist. She gently put her arms around his neck. He smiled deviously and the Ozrubic's cube fell to the wayside. He grabbed her thighs to keep her from falling, and then carried her to_- his bedroom._

The room spinned in passion, and so did Elphaba and Fiyero. Although they lived with three other people at their disposal, they didn't care…

THIS IS THE PART IN THE MOVIES WHERE THEY SHOW BITS AND PIECES OF THEM HAVING- WELL, YOU KNOW. SKIPS

Elphaba rolled off of Fiyero and landed on her back. They both looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other and laughed, as couples usually do after…things. Fiyero rolled back over to her and they both clinched in a tight embrace. They laughed between kisses and soon Fiyero's hand reached up to Elphaba's hair and started to stoke it. They knew that of all the other couples they loved each other the most… right now. The night faded on… and soon Nessa and Boq went to bed… and then Galinda. And then they all fell asleep. And then, the door knocked.

Fiyero fumbled out of bed and pulled on some boxers. Elphaba followed with a robe. The door swung open, and there stood a rather drunken Avaric.

"Hello, Avaric." Fiyero said bitterly.

Per-Avaric looked up with bloodshot eyes and laughed. "Did I wakkkke yo?" His words were slurred and hard to understand. Fiyero was taken back with his appearance and the fact that he still had a bottle of wine in his hand. Avaric pushed Fiyero aside and invited himself in. "Wellll, Tiiggualarrr? Youuu never got bock to mee."

"Oh, yeah, um-oh!' Avaric dangerously swerved. Fiyero held him up as he walked him on to the couch. Avaric dropped his bottle, and in response, Elphaba bent down to pick it up.

"This apartment has a nice view, Tiggular." Avaric slurred as he took a peek in the direction of Elphaba's rather exposing cleavage.

"Elphie, you might want to close the curtains." Fiyero hinted. Elphaba got his jest and put her hand across the v of her robe.

Avaric pouted. "No fair."

"You're drunk, Avaric." Elphaba said acrimoniously.

"Well, you've got a stick up your-"

"We get the point, Avaric. I haven't talked to them ye-"

Avaric stood up, and got close to Fiyero. Their faces were only inches apart and Avaric said, "You know what, Tiggular? You seem to have a problem with confronting peop-ow." Avaric had just fallen, hitting his head, and passing out.

* * *

"I wonder how many girls just took him home just cause he passed out on them." Fiyero said as both he and Elphaba looked at Avaric snoring on the couch.

"Aye." Elphaba said as she put a blanket on him. "Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

Elphaba woke up at an ungodly hour of the morning. She, of course, was naked. She stumbled out of bed, and tried to find something to put on, pajamas maybe, as Fiyero snored away. She opened her drawer and began looking for something to wear. _Come on, there has to be something_…Elphaba thought as she digged through the drawer... she shivered. _Why does it have to be so gosh-dang cold all the time_? She continuously switched feet as if to keep her warm._ What happened to that robe I was wearing last night?_ She turned and began searching for the robe.

Through the silence of six AM a voice said, "Nice, Greenie."

"AH!" Elphaba tore the blanket off of Fiyero, who woke, to cover herself. Fiyero then looked up groggily at Elphaba.

"What was that for?" Fiyero said as he stood up.

"Okay, Tiggular, put something on…Green girl, opposite order." Avaric said. Elphaba could now see him in the corner of the room sitting on the couch. Fiyero jumped, and took the blanket from Elphaba.

"Hey!" Elphaba searched for her robe, and under his blanket, Fiyero pulled on some boxers. He passed the blanket to Elphaba, who wrapped like a towel around her green body. Fiyero decided that now was the time to take care of Avaric. Fiyero took him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the front door. Galinda, Boq and Nessa were all in the living room, all apparently wondering what was going on.

"I let you stay here for one night, and you caused problems, Avaric. So, the answer is no, you can't stay here." Fiyero said to Avaric as he dragged him along. "AND STAY OUT!!" Fiyero called as he threw out Avaric. He slammed the door behind, as Galinda, Boq, and Nessa looked at him with wide eyes. It was silent, until Fiyero said,

"Breakfast, anyone?"

--

**TBC**

**I know, kinda short. Right now I am just doing fluff chapters, but don't worry, I do have a plan for this. Also, the divider-line-thing hasn't been showing up lately on my stories, so if it seems like it just skips to another time strangely, I did put the divider line thingy there, so don't have a cow…that would be painful…to give birth to a cow…might sting a bit… and stretch somethings out… especially for you guys out there… might be kinda messy…Ouch.**

**Seriously, save your self the pain, and do not have a cow. Alright? Good.**

**Bye,**

**Shi!**


	4. Early morning reflections and surprises

**Author's note: I've had a couple of guys tell me lately that if they could, they would join a nudist colony. So I decided to incorporate that into this chapter. I felt really peaceful when I wrote this, hope you like it. BTW, Galinda is a little random, but that is Galinda. **

Elphaba woke next to a softly snoring Boq. Pieces of his hair flew up as he breathed…and Elphaba thought it was absolutely adorable. Boq and her had more of an 'aw, your so cute, I am going to sleep with you' type of relationship, at least more so than anyone else in the house. Galinda and her, more of a 'we are completely opposites, but I get all warm and fuzzy in side sleeping with you, so why the hell not,' type of relationship. Fiyero and her were more of a 'this is the only relationship that feels like we're not doing anything wrong by sleeping with each other, so why the hell not?' type of relationship. It seemed Boq was the only one not getting a 'why the hell not?' at the end of their relationship. It was more of a mutual agreement than sex. Elphaba quietly slipped out from the covers, and tiptoed to the bathroom. Today was that time….

* * *

Galinda woke next to a loudly snoring Fiyero. How she loved that name…it was so fun to say…Fiyero. She thought it over and over again in her head. Fiyero, Fiyero, Fiyero- Oo, it was just so…whimsical. Whimsical…that was a fun word to say- Whimsical…It sounded like Popsicle, with out the _pop_. Pop—that was fun also. Pop, pop, pop… Galinda peacefully smiled at Fiyero and kissed him on the cheek, as she continued saying the word pop- over and over again in her head. As she brushed her teeth- pop. As she washed her face,--pop, pop. As she toweled off her face,---pop, pop, pop. As she sat to go to the bathroom, ---- pop, pop, pop, pop-

* * *

Nessa woke by herself. She smiled happily at the ceiling…she had been counting the dots last night as she lay alone…five hundred million, sixty four hundred thousand, two thousand four hundred and ninety two. There isn't a lot you can do when you are confined to a chair. Nessa smiled as she licked her lips. This morning she still had the essence of Boq in her mouth…so tasty. It was funny. For a guy, he sure had a flavor to his lips. Girls were different- they had lip gloss. Boys—such interesting creatures. She smiled as she scooted to the edge of the bed, and lifted herself in to her wheel chair. A lot of people didn't know it… but what she lacked in legs, she made up for in arms. She may have been brittle, but she wasn't weak. She wheeled her self to the bathroom… she and Elphaba should start today…

* * *

Fiyero woke in a rush. He was having a horrible dream--, his carriage had crashed- but that wasn't the worse of it. The carriage caught on fire, and his face had to get- _plastic surgery_. It gave him the shivers just thinking about it. He looked to his side- Galinda was all ready up. He sat up, the blanket falling off him. Most people would pull it back on again, but Fiyero didn't. He had never told anyone this, but he felt quite- _comfortable_ naked. He didn't mind having a nice breeze every once in a while…he thought people should feel comfortable in their natural habitat. He looked around- he didn't know why he was so _un_comfortable—he then realized Galinda had failed to take off his socks, among everything else. He hated being naked, but still having his socks on. He then wondered if he should, one; take off his socks, or two; put on the rest of his clothes. He chose the latter- and got up to start his day. He thought that maybe today he'd- oh goodness- he was thinking. He abruptly shook his head, and continued his thoughtless day…

* * *

Boq woke. He had been having a dream that Elphaba had been kissing him, and then suddenly, the ground beneath him broke away, and he fell for hours, thinking about everything that had happened to him, everything going to happen to him, and everything currently happening to him, and then he fell into a pile of Galinda dolls. There was much more to the munchkin than met the cool, blue eyes of Miss Galinda. Although she liked him, he knew it was more of a 'you're so cute, let me sleep with you' kind of deal. When Boq came to Shiz, he thought that he would be the big man on campus- but it was quite the opposite. In Munchkinland, he was a ladies man- after all, he was the only guy taller than them- he was liked- loved- everyone thought he was charming and witty. Everyone here just thought he was short, cute, and obsessive. Boq got up and looked at him self in the mirror. He didn't mind that he was naked- he actually felt quite comfortable this way. He looked himself up and down in the mirror- this was another thing that changed when he came to Shiz. He always thought himself—well endowed, or at least the ladies of ML sure thought so. He would never forget the days that Elphaba, Nessa, or Miss Galinda and him were getting ready for- activities, and what did they all do? They… _giggled_. He even remembered Elphaba's words of- 'Oh my, Master Boq- I believe I have seen dogs more blessed than you…'

* * *

Avaric woke with a start. He had been sure that he had heard a scream next door- at Tiggular's house. There could be any number of reasons- from Galinda finding a bug, to Nessarose Thropp realizing the state of Boq's-… he rather not think of such parts combined with Boq… he sat up and threw his feet over one side of his bed. He sat on the edge, and looked at the mirror attached to his closet. He rubbed his face with both hands…he hated himself right now. Actually, few were the time that he actually felt _good_ about himself. He usually hated every particle of his existence…and if he didn't- then he was toasted or making love to some unknowledgeable girl…he usually felt the worst about himself _after_ this was done… He looked at the mirror and into his bloodshot eyes. Oh oz how he hated himself… Just then- he heard another scream next door at the Tiggular's house. How he wished that he wasn't so stupid…though nobody really knew it- he did have a conscience…he did have _feelings_…He did have very naughty feelings, but feelings none the less. He just couldn't help it…girls, girls and him, girls and him doing things…He hit himself in the forehead as if it was going to help him not have such thoughts…good luck with that. He looked at his reflection once more. He guessed this was just a morning for reflecting.

* * *

Elphaba walked out the bathroom in a daze. How could have this happened? She had always used- _precaution_s… In a way, she kind of expected this to happen… She looked at Nessa, who had just walked- _wheeled_ out of her bedroom with a similar look.

* * *

"Nessa," Boq said with a raised eyebrow. He was now fully dressed and at the breakfast table, enjoying a rather nice English muffin. Nessa had just wheeled out of her room, looking rather shocked. "What's the matter?"

And, as if it were planned- they said at the same time- "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Galinda swung her feet as she went to the bathroom. Today was the day that she was supposed to start what she'd like to call, 'her pollenified time.' Cus guys are the bees, and she's the flower…

She soon realized something was not right. She pulled up her panties, and ran to the cupboard under the sink, where she took out an emergency box of what she liked to call, 'the pee sticks.' After all you did tinkle on them.

She did her thing, and waited for the result. She squeaked as she read the result. She was pregnant. Galinda ran out into the living room, ready to tell the entire household, but they were all gone. She looked around. "Hello?" She walked into Fiyero's bedroom- "Hello?" They had all left. She puffed air in frustration… and then went to go get ready for school.

Shenshen came up to Galinda later that day with a smile. "Galinda!" She squealed. "I haven't been able to get a hold of you since you moved in with Fiyero! I've tried talking to you, but you were always with Fiyero, or Master Boq, or Greenie!"

Galinda flashed her naturalist smile. "Her name isn't _Greenie_, it's Elphaba. And why ever-so would you want to talk to _me_? I'm not that interesting-,"

"Oh, yes you are, Galinda! Now tell me, I have been dieing to know." She lowered her voice in a secretive manner. "Who's biggest?"

"Shenshen! You and your love for mens'- parts. Dare you speak of such things?" Galinda said rather loudly. She then lowered her voice. "_Fiyero_."

Shenshen giggled, ending with a snort. She again lowered her voice. "I thought so." They both giggled and gossiped in their very girly manner. "So, what has been happening to you, Galinda?" Shenshen said in a conversing manner.

"Well, if you promise not to tell..." Galinda smiled. Shenshen brought her head in closer with Galinda's. She spoke quietly. "I'm pregnant."

--

TBC

**I really like this chapter; I think it was my best one for a very long time. Review, and tell me if you thought the same. Lots of love,**

**Shiloh **


	5. Pregnant angst and Avaric deceptions

**Author's note: Ah, it's that wonderful time of year again, when all the little kiddies are heading back to school, and don't have time to write fanfiction anymore! Want to know what grade I am going into? Well, to bad, cause I'm not telling you! In less you already know, like Angelfire13 and Destructodude. Oh, and I DON'T LIKE GELPHABA OR FOQ!!! (YES, I MEAN, FOQ!!!!CUS YOUR FOQ-DED UP IF YOU READ FOQ! EXCEPT FOR THIS ONE!!!) Actually, I did read this rather good Foq the other day, but only cus it was well written, and you didn't even notice the Foq.) (YAY, parentheses! (Did I spell that right?) (I know what you're thinking. 'Parentheses, inside parentheses? Is that allowed?' Well, my friendly fickle friends, it is now).(Sorry, back to what I was saying.)) Hope you enjoy this, cus I'm not sure when I'll be updating again!**

"Tiggular…nice going." Avaric said, walking up to Boq and Fiyero.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked a weary Fiyero. Avaric gave him a 'come on, you know what I am talking about,' look.

"Don't give me that bull, Tiggular, you know exactly what I am talking about! You knocked up three girls!!" Avaric said a little too loudly for Boq and Fiyero's taste.

"Hey!" Said Boq. "One of them was me, alright?" Boq said looking at the ground.

"Well, nice going for both of you. The point of sex is not to get the girl knocked up. It is to get lucky…-and go!" Avaric said pointing to the side of him with his last word. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"That was rather dramatic of you. And where do you get such philosophies? Surely your parents didn't teach you that…" Fiyero and Boq began walking to their next class. Avaric quickly followed.

"So?" Avaric said, trying to keep up with them.

"So…what?" Fiyero said, not bothering to look back at him.

"Can I get in?" Avaric said quite simply. Boq and Fiyero looked at each other, not believing this.

"You still want to move in with us?" Boq said.

"'Course. Now, can I?" Boq took Fiyero to the side.

"Should we let him in?" Boq said, unaware that Avaric was sneaking in on their press conference.

"No."

"We do need someone else to take care of the girls! Fiyero, we stayed up till five in the morning taking care of them last night! Come on."

A voice came from behind them. "I can sure take care of them." It chuckled. Fiyero and Boq turned to see Avaric peeking over Fiyero's shoulder. Realizing he had been caught, Avaric waved to them, and started to fall. He caught himself, and put out his hands to regain balance. He threw his most flirtatious smile their way, and then backed off. They returned to their secretive huddle once more.

"So?" Boq said with a pleading smile. Fiyero couldn't resist.

"Ah, why not? But Avaric has to have some boundaries. Like no taking advantage of… _drunken tenants_. Agreed?"

"Agreed." And with that, Fiyero and Boq sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

Avaric moved in that day at five. Immediately, he felt all warm and cozy inside. Of course, seeing Greenie and Pinkie make out does that to a person. He set down his suitcase and puffed out his chest as if it were the first time he had came to Shiz. After Elphaba and Galinda gave up with each other, and Nessa and Galinda got at it, he sure did feel as if he had arrived. This was the life.

After taking a two-hour nap, (with Galinda,) he got up to smell something delicious. If there was something he loved other than breasts and girls, it was a good home cooked meal. He walked in to the kitchen, where he saw Elphaba cooking his favorite food. Tacos. (A/N: Sorry, had tacos tonight, couldn't resist.)

Elphaba looked up. After realizing he was there, Elphaba's face turned…greener, as if she had seen a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba said, her mouth gaping open. Obviously, she hadn't noticed him when he had come in…may have been too entranced by the company of Miss Galinda…

Avaric grinned. "Oh, just taking a look at the scenery…"

"There aren't any tourist attractions here. Seriously, why are you here?" Elphaba said.

"Well, I was invited to say here by Fiyero and Boq. Is there a problem with that?" Elphaba swore under her breath. "Such foul language, Miss Elphaba. What's a matter with me?"

"You know very well, Avaric." Elphaba said with a very serious look as she continued chopping tomatoes.

"Well, I like you. After all, what's scenery without some green?" Avaric slowly walked around the counter. His octopus arms slid around Elphaba's waist, and his lips met the back of her neck. For a second, everything was quiet, Elphaba completely seduced, and about to turn around and return the favor…his kiss was so tender…but then she realized…

"D--- YOU, AVARIC!!!! YOU F---IN PERVERT!!!!! OUT, YOU F---IN SPAWN OF DEMONS-, OUT!!!!!" Elphaba screamed. The sentence was filled with hidden choice words, many of which were not listed, for the sake of the 'Teen rating.' She had pushed Avaric over, and he had fallen flat on the kitchen floor. He scrambled to his feet, stared at greenie for a moment, (who made a rather threatening gesture, followed by a rather obscene one,) and ran out the kitchen. Some grass was better left untouched.

**Holy sweet mother of Oz, I did it. Despite the fact that I am in school, I did it. I finished this. It's fantastic! (Says like Dumbledore in Potter puppet pals.) (Oz, somebody tell me that somebody got that.) Anyway, hoped you like. LSOL,**

**Shiloh**


	6. Doctor's appointment

**Author's note: Hi! It is twelve o'clock at night, and I just got back from a football game!! I just went cus I was like 'this should be fun.' And it was. Except that I don't know jack about football. ( I was just like, 'what happened?' And Angelfire13 was like, 'I don't know, a!' And I was like, 'Oh, you're talking like a Canadian, don't you know?" And then I finally figured out the game and left her in the 'jocks dust.' Yeah, but apparently I don't know jack about football still, and I was like 'YAY! Our high school made a basket!' and Angel was like 'One, we didn't make any goals. Two, they are called 'hoops!' Question: How many blondes does it take to figure out a football game? Anyway, after that, we just cheered for the band. I'm sorry, but our band rules with the red-hot intensity of a thousand Elphaba's. And they are better than the football players, which on the varsity won 33 to ZERO!! And the regular, non-varsity people won 57 to 0!! Man, the other team SUCKED!! We were like, 'YOU PLAY THAT SAXAPHONE, JETTY!!' And Jetty was like, 'weird st\nd\th graders.' HA! Like I'd put our grade on the interweb!!! Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! Yay, Saturday! Bye,**

**Shi**

**P.S Sorry bout the author's note. Really long, I know. But you love me anyway, right?**

Galinda opened the door silently…- and POKED her head in. Then she closed the door again. And then opened it again. And then stepped inside. And then walked down the hall to Avaric's room. And then POKED her head around Avaric's bedroom door. He was sitting on his bed…but what was he doing? Surely something either perverted or extremely close to it. She POKED it in even more. POKE! POKE! POOOOOKKKKEEEEEE!!! She finally saw what he was doing, and gasped.

"Avaric! How could you?" She whimpered with tears in her eyes. "How could you- BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!!?!?!?!?" Avaric looked up, and gasped at her, wide eyed.

"Galinda! It's not what it seems!" Avaric said, hiding the book under his pillow.

"Why, Avaric?! Why have you done this to me?" Galinda shouted in clear resentment. "I TRUSTED YOU!!!" She shouted as she stomped down her foot.

"I- I'm sorry!!" Avaric exclaimed. Just then Fiyero walked in.

"Galinda, are you ready for your- AUH!" Fiyero gasped. "Avaric, are you reading a- a-?"

"Yes, he is! Can you believe that he turned on us this way?!" Just then, Elphaba and Boq walked in.

Boq smiled, oblivious to his devious surroundings "Hi you guys- HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF LURLINE!" (Did I spell that right?) Boq said out of complete and utter shock.

Elphaba saw it and was completely surprised also. "Avaric! I knew you were bad, but I didn't think you'd swim this low!" Just then, Nessa wheeled in, and saw everyone in utter surprise.

"Hi you guys. What's going on?" she asked.

"Avaric is reading"- Galinda paused for dramatic effect, "A BABY. NAME. BOOK." Everyone but Nessarose and Avaric gasped.

Nessa waited for more. "Is that it? Is that why you are all having a cow?"

Fiyero cringed. "TRUST ME. IT IS NOT EASY TO HAVE A COW!" He said holding out his hands fingers spread wide apart as if he was keeping balance. Everyone was too caught up in the drama of his or her own life's to notice his rather strange, but true, comment.

"Because," Galinda said, pointing to Avaric, " He. Is. Reading. A- a- A _baby name book_!" Galinda hissed. Everyone gasped except Nessa, who stared at them all. "Nessa," Galinda said, "what's wrong?"

"You guys are shocked at him reading a baby name book?" Nessa said with a dropped jaw.

"Yes! He is reading a baby name book!!" Boq said gesturing to Avaric.

"And you are upset about this why?" There was silence.

"You know, Nessa has a point." Elphaba said. "What's wrong with him reading a baby name book?" Everyone shrugged.

"If you don't hurry," Nessa said to Fiyero, "Elphaba, Galinda, and I will be late to our appointment."

"Oh, yes. Off we go." Fiyero said. And with that, everyone left but Avaric and Boq.

AFTER THE APPOINTMENT

Elphaba, Galinda, and Nessa walked into the apartment, to see Boq reading. "Hello, Ladies." He said, looking up from his book. "How'd the appointment go?"

They all looked at each other. Each mumbled, 'fine' or 'well' or 'horrible' or 'great.' Just then, Fiyero walked in.

"Hey Boq!" Fiyero said as he walked in and hung up his coat.

Nessa gestured to all the girls. "Come on, follow me." She looked at Boq and Fiyero. "We'll be in my room talking for awhile. Ok?" The boys nodded, and went on to their business.

After closing the door, Galinda did a small squeal and folded her arms. "I HATE pregnancy tests! I told everyone I knew!" She said, stomping her foot. Elphaba gaped at her.

"You are upset about this why? I thought you'd be happy to find that out! I sure was." Elphaba snorted.

"I wanted to have a-!" Nessarose interrupted Galinda.

"So. When are we telling them?"

"Telling who?" Galinda said as she looked up with a pout.

"Telling the boys! You know, the ones you live with?" Galinda looked straightforward.

"Oh." She pouted once more. Elphaba did a playful frown.

"Oh, I hate it when you pout. It makes you more attractive…" Elphaba tickled Galinda under the chin, and the blond puffball giggled. Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Can we please move on, dear?"

"What?" Elphaba said. "Don't you think Galinda is so cute when she pouts?"

"Yes, she is quite _adorable_, but can we please move on?" Nessa stopped. "Oh Oz. I just sounded like you, Elphaba."

Everyone was indeed astounded on this occasion, but soon got over it. "So what are we going to tell them?" Nessa asked, looking up at pinky and green-girl.

"The truth, I suppose." Elphaba said, slouching against the bedpost. "Do you think they'd really be that upset?"

"No. I guess we'll just come out and tell them. We're not pregnant."

"Wait!" Galinda shouted, her head perking up with an idea. "I think we should- use this to our advantage." She said with a scheming smile.

MEANWHILE

Avaric heard Elphaba's voice peaking out from Nessa's closed door. "_Oh, I hate it when you pout. It makes you more attractive_…" He heard Galinda lightly giggle from inside Nessa's room.

This was too good to be true. Was it a threesome maybe?

"_Can we please move on, dear_?" Nessa's voice sighed from the door. _Oh, yes,_ Avaric thought. _Do move on_…

"_What? Don't you think Galinda is so cute when she pouts_?" Elphaba said from inside. _She's right, _Avaric thought._ She does have a rather cuddly quality when she pouts._

"_Yes, she is quite adorable, but can we please move on?" _Nessa continued speaking, but Avaric didn't listen. In what way did Nessa think she was adorable? _There must be something really juicy going on in there_…Avaric perverted- I mean, thought.

"_So what are we going to tell them?"_

"_The truth, I suppose. Do you think they'd really be that upset_?"

"_No. I guess we'll just come out and tell them. We're not pregnant." _Avaric gasped. And ran off to tell Fiyero and Boq. He then stopped. Scratch Fiyero and Boq- he was going to use this for his advantage.

--

**TBC**

**Oooo…. Weren't expecting that, were you? Please R and R… Lot's of love!**

**Shiloh**

**Sorry it took so long. From the time I wrote the author's note to the time I posted it, it was a time span of a week, so…. D**

**Bye,**

**Zarri**


	7. Blackmail, and automatic pregnancy

**Author's note: I make this chapter longer than usual, for I lack the time to make it short. Nuff said. **

**Disclaimer: Yonder, what folly beyond fandom wakes! Gregory Maguire is the owner of Wicked- and Shiloh,- is not. - Tremblespear**

As Elphaba, Galinda, and Nessa walked, (or wheeled, in Nessa's case) out of the room, they came upon a strung out Avaric in the hall. He flashed them his best moonshine smile as they walked past, ignoring the alcohol on his breath.

"Hello, ladies. Feeling, 'unpregnated' today, are we?" He said, walking behind them. The girls gave each other looks of anxiety, and then looks of 'act normal.' Elphaba turned to him.

"Don't be an idiot, Avaric. I believe the word you're looking for is 'impregnate', and that means 'saturated or soaked.' Obviously, none of us are wet in any way, so you are being an idiot." Elphaba paused. "Oh, yes, I remember. Being an idiot is how you thrive… well, I wouldn't want to take your livelihood…" Avaric stopped her as she and the girls started to walk away.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Elphaba. Because, I believe that you are in fact very 'unpregnated' indeed, Elphaba." Greenie stared at him in disbelieve as Galinda and Nessa silently slipped away. "Not so fast, chair girl and pinky. I figured you out. And I am going to use this to my advantage." It was then that he flashed them the most drunken, devious smile in the history of Oz.

EVIL AVARIC SCHEMING!

"Hello." Fiyero said as he entered the living room setting his shoulder bag on the couch as he came in. Elphaba gave a non-attentive grunt as she continued reading her book. Fiyero rolled his eyes. "That's all I get? Not even a 'hi' or 'hello' or 'go away you sick, cultish bastard?!!!'"

Elphaba looked up at him. "First of all, I would NEVER use the non-existent word of 'cultish' and second, I am in a good part of my book. So, shh!" She said, her eyes darting back at her book.

Fiyero sat on the couch next to her as silence ensued. He tapped his foot lightly, looking around for something to do. He whistled slightly and drummed his fingers on his leg. He hated silence. He looked at Elphaba, and started looming over her book, extending his neck ever so slightly. She simply waved him off as she would wave off a fly, not even looking up from the page. Fiyero waited for a second; and then slowly extended his neck over her book once more…

"WILL YOU stop it!!!?" Elphaba yelled at a recoiling Fiyero.

"What? I just wanted you to talk to me!!! How was your day? How's the baby? What ya have for lunch? I just want someone to talk to!" Fiyero said the last sentence slightly bouncing like Galinda did when she wanted something.

Elphaba stood and stretched.

"Why do you want to know about me? In no way, shape, or form am I interesting." She yawned as she bent over to grab her ankles as she continued stretching.

"Well…I wouldn't say that…" Fiyero said, peeking a look at her behind. "Your form and shape are very interesting indeed…"

"It's sad that my body is the only thing you study, Fiyero." Elphaba said with a sigh, sitting back on the couch.

"Your body is not the only thing I study!" Fiyero yelled. Elphaba gave him a compromising look.

"Oh? Really? What else do you study?"

"I do quite a bit of studying Galinda and Nessa's body as well."

THAT NIGHT, AT DINNER!

Avaric studied his spaghetti intensely, swirling the noodles around in circles and gathering the pasta in the middle of his plate with his fork. He picked some up, spinning his fork in circles to make it stay, and eventually slipping from his utensil, and landing on his plate with a 'plop!' It was too quiet for Avaric's taste. This meant-

It was time to stir up trouble.

"You know- I've been feeling rather empty inside lately. Galinda knows what I'm talking about, right?" Avaric said, looking at the bodacious puffball. Galinda stared him down with her possibly most threatening face. Incidentally, this was about as threatening as a Bishon Frise on a sunny day. Which, of course, was not threatening what so ever.

"You know- that vacant feeling… in your- _womb_-…?" Avaric turned his gaze to Nessa. "You know what I'm talking about…right, Nessa?" Nessa growled inwardly at him… just loud enough for him to hear. "But of course, Elphaba would know… I bet she feels rather… unoccupied…."

Elphaba gave him the angriest look of all the PMS-ed girls. This did not stop him from continuing. "So, how'd your doctors appointment go today, girls? Find out anything… interesting?"

"Oh. We sure did…" Elphaba growled. "We found out a lot of interesting things. Like that certain… _germs_ can get to us right now, and really bug us. You know- those _germs_ can be really _annoyin_g…"

Nessa joined in. "Yes… those _germs _can really be assho-!"

"I meant-" Avaric interrupted. " Did you find out how the _fathers_ are?" He said with a mean smile. The girls all looked at each other, and an echo of 'um's and 'uh's and 'errr?'s echoed through the table.

"Oh yeah!" Fiyero said. "The doctor said you guys would do the test for that today. How'd it go? Who's the father of two?"

"Um…" Elphaba continued. "We didn't really- oh look! We're out of French bread. Nessa, Galinda and I need to go get some more. We'll be right back!" With that, the three ran out of the room.

Galinda, Nessa, and Elphaba all started speaking at once, once they made it to the kitchen. Elphaba stopped, realized this was not going to help anything, but Nessarose and Galinda continued rambling on about what they were going to do about the father situation. Elphaba waited a couple of seconds, before yelling: "QUIET!!!"

Silence ensued.

"Good." Elphaba said, looking at the two. "Now the situation at hand: who's the father?"

"I think," Nessa said, "that BOQ should be the dad of two, while Galinda thinks Fiyero should. I think Boq could use the confidence boost."

"But, I want Fiyero to be MY baby's dad." Galinda whined. "And I KNOW Elphaba wouldn't want Boq to be her baby's dad."

"Does it really matter?" Elphaba said. "Why don't we just decide who's going to be our baby's dad for ourselves?" Silence filled the room.

And Galinda and Nessa continued arguing.

"STOP!!!" Elphaba bellowed. The two girls stopped once more. "I have a plan…."

Author's note: This is the second part of the chapter. Really quick, I just wanted to say, I KNOW women can't get other women pregnant, but this is kind of taking a look of how ludicrous it is for people to assume that in Oz, women can automatically conceive a child, although it's not anatomically correct. Yeah, Elphaba is magical, but not THAT magical. Enjoy the second half!

The girls came out of the kitchen, each with sentimental looks on their face. They all sat in their chairs quietly, folding their hands in their laps. Elphaba was first to speak.

"We weren't sure how to break it to you two… so here it is. My baby's father is… Fiyero." Boq patted Fiyero on the back as if saying 'good job.' Nessa continued with their speech.

"My baby's father is… Boq." She said with a smile. Boq reached over and kissed her on the cheek as Galinda finish the chapter- I mean, speech.

"And my baby's father is- Elphaba!"

--

TBC


	8. The most serious chapter there ever was

**Author's note: Yes… there are times in a soap opera that you have to be serious. So I am sorry. I hate Avaric, and if you do, then you will hate this chapter.**

"And my baby's father is- Elphaba!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"NO!!!!" Fiyero yelled. Everyone looked at him. "What?! I am upset that I didn't- I am disappointed that Elphaba is- I'll just be quiet now."

Avaric looked mad. "HOW- BY WHAT STRECH OF THE IMAGINATION DID YOU FIGURE THIS OUT, GALINDA?"

"The doctor told me that!" Galinda said.

"I highly doubt that!" He said. The three girls looked at each other and refrained from laughing. He turned his gaze to Elphaba. "May I speak to you in the kitchen!" It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course."

As soon as Elphaba closed the door, Avaric burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" She said seriously.

"This is hilarious!!!!! How'd you-?"

"I thought you were mad!!" Elphaba said, shocked.

"Of course not. Oh, and now, I have more dirt on you! Think of how mad they'll be after you put them through all this!" He busted out laughing.

Elphaba stared at him. "I hate you."

SHE HATES HIM!

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" Elphaba screamed at Fiyero. "NO WAY AM I SLEEPING WITH HIM!!!" Fiyero silently begged her to be quieter, by failing his arms, and waving his arms toward the ground.

"Shh! They'll hear you!!!" He said with pleading eyes.

"I don't give a DAMN if they hear me! I am not sleeping with him!!!!"

"Elphaba! It is your guy's turn tonight. If you don't, it will mess up the schedule!" Fiyero pleaded.

"To HELL with the damn schedule! I am not sleeping with him!!!"

Just then, the man himself walked in to the room. "My oz, Elphaba. I am not that bad!" Avaric said as he sat on Fiyero's bed. "We don't even have to have sex, as much as I hate to say it. Hell, we don't have to sleep in the same bed. We can just have a few beers, have some fun laughs, and I'll sleep on the couch in my room if it makes you happy."

Elphaba contemplated this. And her answer…? "NO!"

"Elphaba! Avaric's right!"

"I am?"

"He is?"

"Yes." Fiyero said. "He is. All you have to do is not sleep with anyone else. Is that so hard?"

Elphaba thought about this. "Yes."

Fiyero leaned over to Avaric. "This is the first time I've been able to get her to say 'yes' all night."

Elphaba scowled. " I heard that."

"Come on, Elphie! Just one, solitary night?" Fiyero said.

Avaric flashed his rather devious smile at Elphaba. He walked toward her, and whispered in her ear:

"_I have dirt, and I am not afraid to throw it."_

Elphaba gave up. She didn't want Avaric telling on all the girls just because of her stupid, stubbornness. "Fine, I will, Fiyero. But NEVER call me Elphie again, or I will be force to kick you in the testicles, you worthless boy."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Good Evening, Elphaba." Avaric said, as he entered the room in his P.J.s.

"I hate you." Elphaba scowled as she continued reading.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Avaric said with a lazy smile. He took off his robe and threw it on the bed/ couch he was to sleep on tonight.

"Oh, I apologize. If you wish, I could do much worse than that." Elphaba said, not taking an eye off her book.

Avaric did a fake giggle. "Oh, Miss Elphaba! I didn't know that we were going to go ahead and do such activities tonight! Not that I mind…"

It was then that Avaric realized he should not have said this. Elphaba gave a look of pure hate, and it was then that he decided he was going to sleep with one eye open.

All was silent for a good ten minutes. Avaric entertained himself in various forms, but decided to get out the beer.

After about five minutes and two beers, Elphaba couldn't help but look longingly at the cans of . "Hey." She said. "Give me one of those."

Avaric looked up at her. "And why should I?"

"Do you truly want an answer to that? Need I remind you? I don't sleep. You, my friend, after two beers will need to." Avaric considered this. And handed her one.

Better safe than sorry.

AFTER A 'COUPLE' OF BEERS

"_Munchkin Land, oh Munchkin Land! What banners you wave! Are dear hearts will be open, for the land of the brave!"_ Elphaba sang, rather off tune. "Sing with me! Come on, Avaric!!"

He joined in for the chorus, although he didn't know the Munchkin Land national anthem…

"_OH!!!! MUNCHKIN LAND, MUNCHKIN LAND!!!!! WE LOVE YOU AT BAY!!!! MUNCHKIN LAND, OH MUNCHKIN LAND!!!!" _They both sang_. " WE LOVE YOU TILL OUR NOBLE DIEING DAY_!!!!!"

Elphaba giggled as they stopped. "Oh, Oz that was too fun." She stopped to grab another beer. "ON TO THE NEXT CHORUS!!!" She shouted triumphantly, thrusting her beer can into the air. "_FROM YOUR MOUNTAIN GRANDUER! TO YOUR SHORTLY BRAVE MEN-_!"

"Elphaba," Avaric said as he grabbed Elphaba's arm and put it down. "I think we had enough of munchkin land national anthem."

"Fine." She said with a disappointed look. "ON TO THE VINKUS NATIONAL ANTHEM!!!! _OHHHHHH-_!"

"I think we had enough singing for one night, Elphaba." Avaric reasoned. This new occurrence felt foreign to him: for once, he was reasonable.

"OF course not, dodo head! On to the chorus! _YOUR BRIGHT GOLDEN SAND, YOUR TALL FLOWERING FIELDS_-!" Avaric opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but there was no need for it. She had pasted out. Avaric rolled his eyes and positioned her in the bed correctly. His eyes couldn't help but wander down her body… he could…nobody would know…

_NO, Avaric. You know you'll feel worse about yourself if you do. Besides, it's illegal. _

His conscience was knocked out of him by the perverted side of his brain screaming- NAIL THE GREENIE, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW!!!!

_You know it's wrong._

BUT ONCE IT'S HAPPENED IT WILL FEEL SO RIGHT. COME ON, HOW IS THIS GIRL DIFFERENT FROM ALL THE OTHER ONES?

_Don't, please_…

HOW POLITE. NOW HE'S SAYING 'PLEASE'. COME ON, YOU HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO THAT SIDE BEFORE, WHY START NOW? THIS GIRL HAS BEEN PLACED IN YOUR HANDS BY THE UN-NAMED GODS. OF SEX.

_What if it were someone close to you? How would you feel if someone took advantage of your sister?_

I don't have a sister.

_Fine then. Your mother then_.

Why would anyone take advantage of my mother?

_Shut up. Work with me here._

Man, for a conscience, you sure are mean.

_You're a mean person._

Good point. But if I am a mean person, why don't I just nail her?

HA HA! I WIN, CONSCIENCE!!!

_This wouldn't be the first time. I give up. This guy is a piece of work._

I still don't know. Evil side, what do you say?

Evil side. Hello?

Avaric heard the evil side of him doing a small dance inside his head, chanting I WIN! I WIN!!

He looked back at Elphaba. It wouldn't hurt her. She wasn't on her period. What bad could it do?

--

TBC


	9. NOW the most seriouschapterthereever was

**Author's note: This is a slight chapter of Shiloh's philosophies… but Avaric is thinking them. D This is just kind of one of those. '…' Chapters, so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked or any of it's characters do not belong to me. I am just a lowly fanfiction writer, so don't sue me. Also, thank you to Funk and Wagnalls standard desk dictionary for it's following definition.**

_Guilt: (n.) 1. The fact or condition of having committed a legal or moral offense. 2.A feeling of remorse arising a commission of an offense. _

Avaric looked back at his green victim as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His soul filled with hate- hate toward himself, for being so…

_Oh Oz, forgive me_…Avaric stopped. Could this really be possible? He hadn't- he hadn't cried since he was four… but yet, guilty tears ran gently down his cheek… this was not how he was supposed to feel… he was supposed to feel aroused, feel good- feel satisfied. But things did not go as he planned. He knew it was wrong… and he knew that before he did it, somewhere deep inside of him he would feel horrible…

Was this how his life was supposed to be? No. He used to have a future. He used to have a purpose… he then remembered something spoken to him long ago…

_God, no matter what one you believe in, has a purpose for everybody. Some's purpose is to do good; while some are meant to persecute those who are good, for their better_…

Was his purpose to cause turmoil and sorrow unto others, so things happen the way they are supposed to? Was he one of those whose purpose was to be evil; for goodnesses sake? Was his life predestined to be nothing more than evil, wrong, and corruption, and once his purpose was through, that was all he'd ever amount to?

Feelings mixed inside him, wishes, dreams and wonderings that he had never felt before. He had never felt so many feelings at once… at least he had never felt so many negative feelings at once.

He looked back at the green girl again, and decided he had a choice to make, neither of which he wanted to make. One, he could stay in the house. No one would ever know, and he'd be fine. Two, he could run away from Shiz and never go back. Or three… that seemed like the most appealing option at the moment…. Give up his life. Of course that would be incredibly stupid of him… he knew that others had worst trials than he… after all, he would be turmoil free… he'd simply brought his fate upon himself. For a third time, he looked at Elphaba.

Her green face shimmered in the light of the room, her eyes closed in tranquility. The lightest pink blushed in her cheeks, and her midnight black hair draped carefully over her shoulder… how could he? How could he do that to her… so beautiful…

Not only did a pang of guilt hit the bottom of his stomach when he looked at her, but something else… something more… something she could never return…

He loved the green girl.

He had never really loved any girl before. He loved the girls' body, their face. Not them. He loved Elphaba, for her. _Making love_…he thought. He had used the term many times before hand, referring to sex, but he had never thought of the true meaning behind it. Making love was more than just _sex_; it was having a reason behind it. He had never made love… he had just had sex. Avaric got off the bed, and got a suitcase from below it. He unzipped it, and began throwing his possessions in it.

THE NEXT MORNING

Elphaba blinked five times as she woke. Every thing seemed distorted, and spinned. She looked around the room, and no one was there. Avaric must have gotten up already.

She walked into a deserted living room, rubbing her head, and needing some pain reliever… she walked in to the kitchen, and opened the fridge… then shut it again. For on the magnetic door was a note scrawled in Avaric's hand…

_I have decided to find a new way of living in the south somewhere… I'll be gone for a while… and I will probably never see any of you again. …Bye,_

_Avaric _

Elphaba looked at the note, not believing what she was seeing. So strange of him to just get up and go like that… not that she was complaining… Was it something she'd said? All she remembered of last night was someone singing the Munchkinland national anthem… and for some reason, Avaric lowering his head down to hers, and a gentle pressure on her lips. Of course, that couldn't have happened… she'd never let him do that…

Fiyero came in to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Elphi- Elphaba." He said, catching himself on calling her 'Elphie.' He smiled, but then realized something was wrong. "Elphaba, what's a matter?"

"Avaric is gone."

--

**TBC**

**Sorry bout the shortifiedness… I'll be writing more later… had a lot of homework tonight…**

**Bye,**

**Shi**


	10. Fiyerabessa fluff kinda of

**Author's note: Yo! I would have updated, but I wasn't sure where to pick up. For the last few days, I have just been trying to find someplace to pick of the piece of what happened… I was worried for a while there, but then, I got, (with my gift card to Barnes and Noble that I got from my Drama teacher,) the book Without You, by Anthony Rapp. I believe that book is going to be my favorite one, (at least until I get the opportunity to read Wicked… I'll explain that another time, though.) Anyway, Anthony Rapp is not only a great actor and singer, but a great writer as well, (Though, he seems to favor the F word.) Oo, yeah, and the guy who helped me find it, (who would have guess the book was in the 'biography' section?), was really, really, really into RENT. It, …was awesome. Anyway, sorry, but I had to write about that really quick. Enjoy! –Shi**

**Disclaimer: Today for our disclaimer, I am going to write a poem. –Ahem, hem. -**

**There once was a delusional writer, **

**Whose dreams were far beyond her,**

**For moment she thought,**

'**If Wicked I'd bought-,"**

**But then Gregory Maguire came out of nowhere and slapped her!**

**(Teehee, that suck'd.)**

Avaric had been gone for a very, very long time. Or so it felt like. As much as the people in the household deeply disliked admitting it, (especially Elphaba,) the house was quiet without him. Or more, the house was quieter because he wasn't there to be yelled at, which made the house as quite as Shiz on spring break.

Which was very, very, quiet.

Boq squirmed and sat up, stretching his legs, after hours of Nessa lying on them. He moved awkwardly, rather bored with no practical jokes everywhere he went, or loud, squawking voices explaining a rendezvous with some gal in the Ozarks. He was troubled, and Nessa knew it.

"Boqie… what's a matter?" Nessa said with a cock of her head.

"Nothing-…. T's just…"

"What?"

Boq stopped, looked around, leaned close to Nessa and whispered, "It's quiet… too quiet."

Nessa did a 'tsh!' and continued knitting, the small silver poles making small clinging sounds as she did so. "Read a book, dear. Or we could…"

Boq, who had been looking around previously, snapped his neck and head in her direction, a motion that to anyone else would have resulted in whiplash. But not Boq. He was practically a professional at the 'turn-your-head-at-the-very-mention-of- sex' snap, as most men are. "We could-, what?" He said hopefully. It wasn't like Nessa to be the one to suggest. Most of the time, it was Boq, and if it did happen, it resulted in a lot of pleading and yelling and begging, and crying, (and not from Nessa, either.)

"Or we could… you know…." She said. Boq hadn't realized that Nessa was so good at the 'hint-hint, nudge-nudge' business. She had a very attractive smile on her face, and Boq was wondering if they had the same idea in mind…

"What if I don't know?" Boq asked mischievously.

"Oh, I think you do," she said with a smile.

"I don't think so."

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about."

"Do you?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe I do." Boq said, raising his eyebrows.

"That's just what I said," Nessa replied doing the same.

"How do you know that you think I know that you're saying what I think you're saying?"

Nessa tried putting this together in her head. "What?"

"Never mind. Since you think you know what I think I know what you think you know, what would you say if I picked you up and carried you to my room?"

"I'd say that you know what I thought you knew that I knew that you knew."

"Okay then." And with that, Boq carried her off.

GUESS WHAT? BAM, I JUST PULLED A FIYERABA ON YOUR ASS!

Elphaba circled her hair around her finger, and crouched her head closer the front of the room, intently listening to the teacher. Fiyero, who was immensely bored, waved back at her, trying to get her attention. She didn't blink an eye, as her brown eyes practically popped out of her head, as she listened to the Professor, taking to his words as a moth to a flame. Fiyero tried once more, waving his arms a little more, attempting to catch her attention. Then he tried a good many things; whistling, calling her name, saying profanities only loud enough for her and the people in between them to hear, everything he could think of, for an entire half an hour. This, of course may have been the most amount of thinking he had ever done in his life, and his head vastly hurt. After all, it takes a lot of thinking to produce; _if you put an apple on your head and try to balance it, she may notice the fool you are being, and stop ignoring you. _

Elphaba raised her hand to state something. "I am not sure if I agree with you on that, sir. Oz's economy is mostly based on religions and ethics… how could that be a stable government?" Fiyero's brain surprisingly sprouted an idea from this. The teacher, baffled at her question, was speechless for a second, stood in the front of his class, stuttering over his words. Fiyero now knew how to get her attention. He stood.

"Yes, sir, I will have to agree with the green girl on that one." Fiyero's posture was that of a wanna-be gentleman, one arm folded at his side, clutching his coat, the other, stroking his chin.

He looked back at Elphaba, who was mad in part of two reasons; one, he had called her 'green girl', two, he was going to make a total fool out of himself, as if to make matters worse for his mental standings.

The Professor, with a look of annoyance as if someone had dropped a book on his foot, said, "How so, Master Tiggular? Please continue, I can't wait to hear this one." He added the last part in for the soul purpose of making Fiyero nervous. He had failed miserably.

The ever-confident Fiyero strolled out into the class. "However, knowing Miss Elphaba, she probably would've continued with how no government should be based on something as unsure as religion and morals…as no one is really assured about said things. My little fickle-froglike-friend was probably going to say something about our laws and establishments, and how UN-established that are. I how ever think we shouldn't have a government." The gasps of academic or politically driven students filled the room. " I mean, yeah, people might go 'but if there's no laws, the world will be crazy!' Well, every one knows that killing people is wrong! But if a person _really_ wants to kill someone, no damn amendment or whatever is going to stop them!" Fiyero had wandered in his speech over to Elphaba's desk, where he slapped his hand down, making it look like he was just giving a lecture, when all he was doing was slapping a note on Elphaba's desk. She looked up at him with cold eyes.

Fiyero continued. "I say, that the government is ruled by the people. Like… um… oh, what's that word? Like peoplecracy!"

The Professor, obviously annoyed, said in a rather nasally voice, "Alright, Master Tiggular, you may have your-,"

But Fiyero didn't stop. He never realized that sharing your philosophies was so damn fun! "And maybe, if the politicians and governors and shit, stop acting like they have a stick up their ass, maybe the people wouldn't be all mad at their rulers all the time! I mean, Geozrge Dubleya Tree was-,"

"Master Tiggular! I think we have had enough! Go back to your seat, and sit down!" The professor hissed.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Well, fine!" He said rather teenager-like. He added with a whisper only Elphaba could hear, "No need to be a politician about it," as he walked back to his desk. Elphaba started a loud 'HA!' but discontinued it, smothering her mouth to stop from laughing. She looked down with cold eyes at the future scarecrow. Fiyero had never seen someone so pissed; yet so cracked up at the same time.

SKIPS BACK TO BESSA! WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, WERE YA?

"Nessa, when you said 'you- know' I though it meant-,"

"Get a way from me, Boq! Go get my chair, you pervert!" She shrieked. She threw a pillow aiming for his head, which missed.

Boq tried to reconcile. " I thought that 'I'd say that you know what I thought you knew that I knew that you knew' meant-!"

"GO!" Nessa screamed. Grudgingly, he went.

What happened wasn't his fault. How was he supposed you know that 'you- know' was supposed to be reciting poetry passionate and directly to her?! No way in hell was he reciting poetry to her! Or anyone for that matter!

That is, unless he got sex with it.

He pushed Nessa's wooden chair into the room. "Here you go, Madame." Nessa gave him a cold look.

He started to pick her up to put her on the chair, but she snapped at him, "NO! Don't touch me! I'll do it myself." And with that, Nessa lifted her self into the chair, and out of the room.

BACK TO FIYERABA! WHAT NOW?

As soon as class was dismissed that day, Elphaba shot out of the classroom. She was the first one out, despite the fact that her seat was all the way in the back of the room.

Fiyero ran after her. "Elphaba, wait!"

With this she ran faster. And so did Fiyero, who finally caught her. To stop her he pushed her against the nearest wall. Her shrieks of 'let go of me' filled the quad area.

"Wait, stop- stop yelling, Elphaba- QUIET!" With that she stopped and looked at him. "Now, I have to ask you-!"

"No, Fiyero, I have to ask you something first. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" She screamed, which caused everyone to now look at the green girl and the prince, if her first yells hadn't done it already. "By what stretch of the imagination made you do that!?! Why do I have the feeling you had NO FEFFING CLUE WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?!!?!"

Fiyero thought about it for a second. " I don't know…." He lied, " I was just trying to make you happy. You always tell me to make my opinion known, and so,…"

Elphaba looked at though she was going to say 'aw, how sweet,' but then, like an angel turning in to a demon, she yelled, "I didn't mean for you to make a STUPID opinion known!!!!"

_Dammnit_, Fiyero thought, _my charm and wit in the area of girls had failed me. Again. _"Fine, since that one didn't work, I was trying to get your attention."

"BUT THAT WAS VERY STUPID!" She yelled. "But I guess I should be surprised that such a stupid action came from such a wise and prudent person!" She yelled sarcastically.

Fiyero stopped, confused. He wasn't 'wise and prudent.' He gave her a blank stare, and she decided to give up on him. "Now, what were you going to ask me?"

Fiyero stood up straighter and smiled. "Did you get my note?"

--

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I wasn't really sure how to start this chapter, (I have been avoiding it for as long as I can,) but I just decided to sit down for a couple of minutes and think of what to… say? Type? I don't know, anyways. I had to think really hard for this chapter, cause it's really cold where I live, and I can hear the ice cracking and melting off my brain as I write this. So please, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimed**_

Elphaba sat in her class, the cold wood stinging her buttocks. Lucky, Fiyero wasn't in this class, so he couldn't make a fool of himself off of something she said. Galinda sat next to her.

"Yero's speech was great!" She squealed. " I just wanted to stand up and say something myself." _Oz forbid_, Elphaba thought.

"Yes, I really liked it." Elphaba forced the words through her teeth, although they sounded monotone and strained.

"Of course you liked it- Boq!" Galinda said, standing and waving to the munchkin. He looked rather depressed, with his hands in his pockets. He looked up, and saw Galinda, and walked up the stairs to her.

"Hey" He said softly.

"What's a matter?" Galinda asked as he sat next to her.

" More importantly, where's Nessarose?" Elphaba added with a growl.

"Nessa's… coming." He said, the back of his head lying on the top of the back of his chair, looking up to the ceiling.

"What happened?" Galinda concerned.

"Ah, Nessa was hinting at something, and so I took her to my room; we kissed, I started to feel her up, and-,"

"Ah-ah, huh. Nope, too far. I don't want to hear about you and my sister; too raunchy. There is a boundary point with stuff like that." Elphaba said in her 'lalalala, I can't hear you,' kind of way.

"That's as far as it went." Boq said disappointedly. "APPARENTLY, Nessa meant something entirely different, and kicked me out."

Galinda leaned over to whisper something to him, which made him turn red, and his face produced sweat. Galinda back off and giggled, and Boq did a nervous laugh. Elphaba tilted her head side ways.

"Galinda? What did you say to him?" Elphaba asked, grinning.

Galinda gave a bawdy smile. "Oh, well I can't tell you exactly, but here is a little summary." She told Elphaba, who raised her eyebrows, and began turning a little greener.

"You sick minded-," Elphaba started to say as she pulled away from Galinda mouth. She was interrupted by a 'hem, hem' behind her, which was very much like Nessa's 'hem, hem.' Elphaba turned to see the little sister behind. Elphaba laughed nervously. "Oh, um, hi, um, Nessa." She grinned. Nessa gave a disappointed look, and rolled her eyes at her perverse sister.

"You know that father wouldn't approve of your… adventures." Nessa gave a disapproving sigh.

"Yeah," Elphaba said, her smile turning to a frown, and her lips tightening. "Yeah, and since when has father given shit about what I do and don't?"

Nessa's eyes turned cold. "You know that he acted that way toward you just for your own benefit-,"

Elphaba returned her gaze. "OH, RIGHT, Nessa!" Elphaba growled. "He slammed me up against the wall for saying I don't believe his feffing religion when I was feffing SIX!" Elphaba's word became louder as the conversation continued.

"He was looking out for you're soul, Elphie-,"

"Yeah, right, Nessie! You know father doesn't give a damn about me or my FEFFING SOUL, so just get your nasally ass nose out of my feffing business, alright?"

Nessa's lips contracted, pulling around her teeth into a bitter smile that looked almost demon. "You know I am right, Elphaba-!"

She was interrupted by Elphaba's loud, compulsive yells, filling the room of anger and screams of profanity. "YOUR FATHER DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME, AND NEVER WILL!!" All heads in the room turned to her, with a nervous grin, like they were wondering if this was really happening. The artichoke had left the steamer. " HE ONLY CARES ABOUT YOU, AND HIS OWN…. ASS, ALRIGHT?!!!"

Elphaba, who looked unusually attractive for someone having screamed out her lungs, looked at her fists, which were down at her sides. She had clenched them so hard; they had started to bleed- a deep red color pulsing out of the fingernail shaped scars. She resented this, but had no time to cry over her palms. She looked up from her sister, and around the room. Dr. Dillamond looked at Elphaba in utter shock, as he froze, putting a stack of papers on his desk. Elphaba calmly put her hands and arms to her side, and walked out of the class, with surprising poise and gracefulness.

All was silent, as Doctor Dillamond stared out the door where an imprint of Elphaba stood momentarily in the air, electrons still lingering. He sighed, walked to the board, and turned it over.

"Copy these down," he said with much exhaust, pointing to questions scrawled in his handwriting. " And don't talk. Or yell." He added.

Galinda scribbled a note to Nessa.

_What's up with you? _Galinda asked

A lot of stuff. Elphaba thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't. I know more about her than she knows about herself. Nessa scrawled back.

What do you-,

Dr. Dillamond was then lingering over them. "Kindly hand me the note Miss. Gaaaaahhhhhgklinda."

"It's Ga- oh never mind. Here." And with that, Galinda gave him the notes, and just thought about what Nessa knew for the rest of the day.

LATER THAT… EVENING.

"Stupid Avaric." Fiyero said with a pout. "Now the SWP schedule is all messed up again."

"The what?" Galinda said with a puppy like tilt of her head.

"You know," Fiyero said, "The SWP! The 'sleeping with people' schedule."

"Oh." Galinda said. "Who am I with tonight?" She asked, as she continued sewing.

"Me." Fiyero said as he bit the edge of his tongue, trying to figure out the SWP. He sketched on the margins of the paper as he contemplated what to do next.

"Oh darn. I promised Boq that I would-,"

Just then, Elphaba stormed in to the room. She had been missing all afternoon, and almost all night, till now. The room filled with a sprit of intensity.

Elphaba didn't acknowledge them, as she walked to the fridge, got a Coze, and sat at the table. Then she sat down and saw him with the chart. "Who am I with?"

Fiyero looked up, his tongue still in his teeth. "Wha-? Oh, yes you are with… um… duht, duht, duh…" He said the last bit as he searched the paper. "You are with- wait, that's not right. You're with Nessarose. DAMMNIT!!" He yelled out. " I have to do this all over again! You might not be with me after all, Glinda." Glinda smiled at this is in her own, weird way, and continued sewing while she whistled.

AFTER FIYERO STOPS BEING AN IDIOT

"There!" He exclaimed as he tapped the paper one last time. "Galinda, you are with… no one, Elphaba, you're with me, and Boq and Nessa are together! Perfect."

"Why do I have to be alone?" Galinda pouted.

THAT NIGHT…0.0

Boq peeked his head in Nessa's room, reluctant that they were together tonight. Any other night, but now. There was Nessa, on the bed, sewing. She didn't look up as she said, "Good evening, Boq." He nodded and said, good evening, Nessa."

"Sit." She said as she continued sewing.

Boq did so, as if she had cracked a whip and threatened him to it.

"Just wait one second- ah, there we are." Nessa said as she tied the last bit of string off. She set down the pattern, and then looked at Boq. "Come here." He scooted closer down the bed toward her. "Closer, closer." Boq did so. "A little more." Now he was right next to her, close enough to kiss. She smiled, and then-

"OW!" She slapped him.

"That was for this morning. NEVER feel me up with out my permission again, got it?" He retreated down the bed, but Nessa stopped him. "Come here, I wasn't done." He did so, coming as close as last time. This time she smiled, and Boq prepared him self for slapping when-

"Mmmmm…" She kissed him. She pulled back, and smiled.

"Get ready for bed."

-**-TBC**

**Nonsense chapter, sorry! I had a sort of point to this though. D. Please review, cus I am having a bad day!**

**Shiloh  
**


	12. Marrying cities and glasses of water

**Author's Note: All I have to say for this chapter is: **

**All it takes is faith and trust- **

**And a little bit of Pixess dust.**

**Oh, also, yeah, I know that Elphaba and Glinda didn't go to the Emerald city before they did in the play, but work with me here. If you're good, I might find a way round that. So, D**

**Disclaimed.**

"A what?"

"A what?"

"Who-da-whatta?"

"Can I go the bathroom?"

"Hm ?"

"Wha-?"

"You've GOT to be kidding me."

"Can I PLEASE go to the bathroom?"

The Goat smiled. "Yes, a field trip. To the emerald city. Any questions?"

Immediately, a roar of questions, and comments, and requests to go to the bathroom roared throughout the classroom. Doctor Dillamond shook his hoof and signaled for them to be quiet.

"Yes, that's true- what does it matter if I am vegan-? No, Master Fiyero, you may NOT go to the restroom! Miss Gaaaaahhhhhgklinda, I am trying to get to that- I am not sure if you can bring hairdryers- if you will all please be-!"

"QUIET!!" Roared Elphaba. Instantaneously, the class settled down and all was still.

Dr. Dillamond cleared his throat and noted: "Thank you, Miss Elphaba." Fiyero raised his hand. "Yes, Master Fiyero?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes, and slapped his hand down on his desk. "THANK YOU!! Now, can I _PLEASE _go to the restroom?!"

Doctor Dillamond stared at him for a second and then waved it off. "Go ahead. Now, as I was saying…" Fiyero darted out of the classroom, and out the door. His classmates could still hear footsteps running for a minute, and then, all was silent again. "As I was saying- I have talked to Madame Morrible, and she thinks it is a splendid idea that we all go to the Emerald City, as our subject that we have been speaking on for the last few weeks HAS BEEN the Emerald City. She and I believe it will help you all understand with more power, the center of Oz and it's culture. We'd be there for a week, for a small fee of-,"

Galinda raised her hand. "What would we do there?"

"Several things. Now, here is the handout for you all to take home, and please, consider coming; it will be so much fun!" Doctor Dillamond said clasping his… hoofs together. "You are dismissed."

TO GO OR NOT GO; THAT IS THE QUESTION!

"Well, we all ready know I can't come." Nessa said quietly, her legs sprawled carelessly across Fiyero's lap.

"You never know," Galinda smiled optimistically.

Elphaba's face was grim. "We can't go anyway."

Fiyero and Glinda's head turned her way. "Why?"

"Nessa and I can't afford that! Even for a week that's expensive!" Fiyero and Galinda gasped.

"You're kidding, right?" Galinda looked at the Thropp girls wide eyed.

"Nope. Father might pay Nessa's fee, but not mine."

"I'll pay it." Fiyero said carelessly.

"I'll pay it." Galinda repeated.

"No," Fiyero said, " I am her boyfriend- I'll pay it!"

Galinda smirked. "I am her girlfriend- I'LL pay it!"

"No, me!"

"No, m-!"

"You guys!' Nessa said. "Stop. You can both pay!"

This seemed to satisfy the two, and they both went back to previous activities.

Elphaba looked to Boq, who was in the corner. "Boq, are you going?"

"No, duh."

Fiyero looked up from his Ozrubic's cube. "You can pay for it?"

"Yes, Fiyero. You aren't the only one that has that much in Ozbucks. Alright?" And with that, everyone went back to what they were doing, and Boq went back to- um, what ever he was doing.

WELL, NOW THAT'S SETTLED-

"Oh. My. Unnamed. God." Nessa said, looking up to the buildings ahead.

"Dido." Boq said, his mouth watering at the sight before him.

Galinda scoffed. "Come on, you two. Stop goggling! There are WAY too many things to do- so little time!"

Elphaba was ignoring them all, drooling up at the green city before her.

Fiyero leaned over to Nessa, "Hey, what's Elphaba's problem."

Nessa shrugged. "She's probably amazed to find something greener than her."

Fiyero nodded and walked over to Elphaba, entwining his arm with hers. "Come on Elphaba. We all know you are in love-!"

Galinda squealed. "Oo! Elphaba and the Emerald city would make SUCH a cute couple!"

Elphaba fell out of her trace long enough to give Galinda and Fiyero a mean look. Meanwhile, the rest of the class stirred around the group, muttering and waiting for Dr. Dillamond to give the signal to go into the city. Fiyero and Galinda stayed in their little clique, talking about if someone could ACTUALLY marry a city, Elphaba walked ahead all alone, and Boq wheeled Nessa grudgingly, for he wanted to explore the city freely.

"Fiyero, of _course_ you can legally marry a city! That's why the mayor of a city always gives keys to cities to people! It's symbolism!" Galinda argued as they walked along.

"I don't know Galinda…. Wouldn't that be like fornication-?" Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid Fiyero! Everyone knows that fornication means kissing before you're married!" Galinda squabbled.

"Well, I still don't think that you can marry a city." Fiyero said, folding his arms.

"Even if you can't, they should let Elphaba marry the Emerald city. They deserve each other."

Fiyero stared at Galinda. "I don't get you."

THAT NIGHT, WHEN THEY GET THERE, AND ARE AT THEIR HOZTEL ROOMS. KEEP IN MIND, THIS IS HOURS LATER. SO, UM. …D

"I am telling you, Fiyero! They are perfect! She's green, the city is green, they both carry a lot a problems, and um… they both, um-, like the wizard?" The last part was more question than statement. Fiyero walked in the main room were everyone else was hanging out before bed.

The group all shared one hoztel room, although there were three different rooms in which to sleep, and then a bathroom and a kitchen. First there was a main room, and then three mini halls, which led to the bedroom doors. Off to the side was the kitchen and bathroom.

"Galinda- are you still talking about that? Let it go! I AM NOT marrying the feffing Emerald city, alright?" Elphaba said, putting down her book.

"Well, gosh! I was just saying-!"

"No, Galinda."

"Well can't I-"

"This conversation is over, Galinda."

"I can't just sa-?"

"OVER!"

BEDTIME! --

That night, it was all slash pairings- hem, hem, I mean-

Boq and Fiyero were together that night, as well as Galinda and Elphaba. Nessa was all alone, which didn't bother her much.

Boq and Fiyero turned down the covers, and got in to bed. They weren't into physical relations, but they did like talking to each other- so that is what they did.

"So, what's up?" Boq asked, rather awkwardly.

"Ah, nothing much." Fiyero said. "I kinda just want to go to bed, if that's alright by you."

Boq stared at Fiyero. Something was on his mind. "Alright. Night."

"Wait." Boq stopped from turning off the lights.

"What?"

"Do you think someone can marry a city?"

SORRY BOUT THAT RANDOM CONVERSATION.

Later, that night, Nessa was getting thirsty. (A/N: My canteen had sprung a leak, and I was- thirsty. I asked Elsie if she had anything to drink- Sorry, random impulse.)

Anyway, Nessa was really thirsty. She had spent the last three hours listening to a really interesting conversation through the wall about if some one could marry a city or not- some how it got into how a city and a person could have children. It had stopped recently- they must have gone to bed.

Conversations like that make her dry.

So, she lifted her self in to her wheel chair, and rolled off to where she thought was the kitchen. She opened the door and-

"AH!!! BIYERO- I mean- AHH!!!!! GROSS!!!" She closed the door quickly. That was the _wrong _door. She had seen a lot of gross things in her life- something unavoidable with Elphaba as a sister- but this was the worse. She quickly rolled her self back to bed, with out a glass of water. In a few seconds, Fiyero peeked around her door.

"Um, Nessa?"

"Nessa is not available at the moment- she is too busy being grossed out. Please call back and try again. Later. Thanks, bye." Nessa said under the covers.

"Nessa, why'd you go in there?" Fiyero said, coming into the room.

"I was looking for the kitchen, and-!"

"Well, you're not going to find it in our room!"

"I KNOW THAT NOW!!"

"Nessa- I am sorry- is there anything I can get for you?"

"A glass of water."

--

TBC


	13. One LONG day, in the Emerald city

Author's note: Hey, you guys! I am watching RENT right now and I just realized; In the part where April is getting crack in 'One song Glory' she wears the same shirt that Mimi wears in 'Light my Candle.' Cool, right? Don't believe me? Check it out! I probably won't get to check reviews till Tuesday night, but go ahead- review away.

**(Disclaimer to the tune of "For good.")**

**I have heard it said, **

**That there are people in this world,**

**That think that they, **

**Own wicked, but**

**They don't.**

**And I am not one of them.**

**So I just want you all to know,**

**That I am giving credit to where it's suppos'd to go…**

**And as much as hate to say, I don't own it,- soooo! **

**Un-Like an author of a the best seller of all time,**

**Or like a playwright that makes that best seller-**

**A favorite musical of mine, **

**Who can say?**

**That I own Wicked?**

**But, because I have seen it,**

**I have been changed- for good.**

**That suck'd, but that is too bad, 'Cus it was my disclaimer! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning, all set out on a tour of the Emerald City.

"Ah," Said Galinda, "The Emerald City: The place where dreams are made."

Fiyero's forehead wrinkled. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Cus that's the city's tagline- or whatever." Galinda answered.

"No it's not!" Elphaba said. "Isn't it like, 'The green only get greener?'"

"No…" Galinda said. "I don't think so…"

" I think it may be: 'It ain't easy, being green.'"

"That's not right either…" Galinda said, staring behind the group at a display window they just passed… either that was a take-off, or they were selling cardigans at a lower price…

"Maybe 'Something Wicked this way comes…" Fiyero suggested.

"Of course not, stupid." Elphaba said, looking with lust a huge Farms and Nobel's they had just passed. "Who would use a dumb tagline like that? Either way, I know that the motto is not 'The place where dreams come true.'"

Just then, they passed a sign that said,

"THE EMERALD CITY: _The place where dreams are made." _ Elphaba frowned at the sign, while Galinda and Fiyero laughed at her momentary stupidity. She turned their gaze to them.

"Shut up, you pair of babbling dog-pile of single-celled thinking systems!!"

They both shut up, but not because they were offended, but because they couldn't think of what this meant.

All was silent for a moment, and Galinda said randomly: "Where'd the word 'tagline' come from anyway?"

Elphaba thought on this. " I don't know; I can see where they got the 'line" part, but not the 'tag.'"

"I know." Fiyero said.

"You do?" Elphaba answered, amazed that he knew such trivial knowledge.

"Yeah. You mean- you mean, _you don't know_? " Fiyero said, in all most a whisper.

"No. What is it?"

"Okay," Fiyero said with a boy like grin. "Just a sec. I a have to take this in_… I know something Elphaba doesn't_."

Elphaba scowled. "Just tell us."

"Just a sec!" He breathed out. "Although this moment came at a cost, I still- _know something Elphie doesn't, know something Elphie doesn't, know something Elphie_- Ow!" Elphaba slapped him.

"Just tell us where tagline came from, dammnit!" She yelled.

"Fine. _Back in the day_, a company, (usually a clothing company,) would put it's motto on the tag of their products. Well, usually, people don't look at tags, so they started putting the 'taglines' everywhere else too. And that's where it came from."

Galinda and Elphaba looked at him, totally shocked he knew that.

"Why is it…" Elphaba said, "…That every time you know some thing- IT IS A TOTALLY POINTLESS PIECE OF INFORMATION!?!?!" She yelled, with much emphasis.

"I don't know!!! I just happened to remember that… Hey, if you want, I can tell you the origin of 'Doughnuts!' Well, this baker guy wanted to make a very naughty birthday present for his girlfriend, so he made a small dough ball that looked exactly like his-!"

"I THINK- that Galinda and I are good. Thanks anyway." Elphaba said, rather not wanting to know the next word.

"But this one is great-!"

"For another time, Fiyero."

All was silent, until the people in front of them stopped walking, under the direction of Doctor Dillamond.

"All right, claaaahss. This is our first tourist attraction, in which all you itchers out there will enjoy!"

Everyone looked up at the sign above them. It said in large, neon letters: 'OZOSPORIN OINTMENT COMPANY.'

Galinda was the first to say: "You're taking us to an ointment company?! WHY!?"

Dr. Dillamond's gave her a look of disapproval. "Yes… because you all need to know the importance of a good itch relieving liniment!" He stopped. "And we get free samples!"

A roar of disapproval up rose through the class, except for a loud 'YES!' from a certain little munchkin in the back. Everyone stopped, and looked his direction.

"What?" Said Boq, shrugging.

All rolled their eyes, and turned back to Doctor Dillamond.

"Quiet, quiet. Now, line up in an orderly fashion…" Everyone once more started complaining. "QUIET!" Everyone stopped, and looked at the goat. "It's not the only thing we are going to today! Next we are going to the Ozocrombie and Flinch factory! But we aren't going to go if you all don't stop being little prats!"

Everyone immediately lined up straight, except Elphaba.

INSERT ELPHABA BEING FORCED INTO THE BUILDING, DESPITE HER PROTESTS OF NOT WANTING TO GO THE OZOCROMBIE AND FLINCH FACTORY HERE

Once inside, an unshaven man with a raspy voice and dirty overalls gave them a tour.

"And on this side, we have our burns' and rashes' tube assembly line." He said carelessly, pointing to a line of machines squeezing a oily-crème colored gel into a small mustard and green colored tube, where from there it fell onto an assembly line, on which there was hundreds of people screwing caps on them. "Any questions?"

Elphaba and Boq raised their hands. "Yeah, the green chic."

"Elphaba Thropp, your dirtiness. Now, I have two questions-"

"A second one will cost you a fee, so choose wisely." The tour guide sighed.

Elphaba growled. "Fine. I have one question. What are your materials?"

"Well," said the man. " I don't know. So ask this guy. I'm going on my lunch." He pointed to a man in a lab coat.

"You just took your lunch five minutes ago!" Said the labcoatguy.

"Your point?" grumbled the man in dirty overalls as he walked off.

The labcoatguy shook his head, and then smiled at the group. "Um, yeah, our materials. Well, to tell you the truth, we believe in old methods here at Ozosporin Ointment Company, and back in the day, saliva was a major ingredient in most ointments, which was rather affective. So here, we have a group of workers, specialized to salivate into a mixture of several other dangerous chemicals and oils. That answer your question?"

"Yes;" Elphaba said with disgust as she made a mental note never to use ointment again. "Yes, that answered both of them."

All the rest of the class was confused. Galinda poked her on the shoulder. "What does 'saliva' mean?"

Elphaba smiled and said, "Spit."

"Oh." Said Galinda. She thought about this and said with a furled brow; "Ooohhh. Ew."

Elphaba giggled as the guy continued to Boq's question. "Yes-, short guy in the back?"

"Um… Boq, sir. Listen, I have this rash right in the-," He realized everyone was staring at him. "Never mind."

The labcoatguy smiled and said, "Talk to me afterwards."

YES, BOQ. YOU CAN TALK ALL YOU WANT, NOW THAT YOU HAVE CINGULAR'S UNLIMITED CALLING PLAN. SO SWITCH TO THE NEW, A&T CINGULAR WIRELESS, WITH MORE BARS THAN EVER BEFORE.

"That was… interesting." Nessa said as she wheeled out.

"Yes, very… informational." Elphaba said with a growl. She now was NEVER going to use Ozosporin again, now that she knew they used- _animal testing_.

"Oh, Elphaba, lighten up! All those animals get paid!" Fiyero said, nudging her on the arm.

"Yes, but they can't speak, so they don't know how to use what they give them!" Elphaba yelled. She huffed as she folded her arms in silence.

All was silent, and then, all of the Wicked characters- I mean, um- Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq stopped in disbelief.

It was Avaric.

--

TBC!

Next chapter up!


	14. Con't One long day, in the Emerald City

**Author's note: This is short, I know, but it is a continuation of the last chapter. I wanted everyone to enjoy the funnyness of the last one, before getting into this big thing here. Thanks!**

**Shiloh**

**Don't own it. **

Fiyero, being the dumbass that he is, walked up to Avaric with a huge grin.

"Avaric! Old buddy!" Avaric, who had been talking to a man- the same man who'd been giving the tour- looked up at them- then took off running. Fiyero, being a dumbass times two ran after him.

"Avaric!" Fiyero called as he ran, "Avaric, it's me! Fiyero Tiggular! Remember?!"

Eventually, after running a couple streets, Fiyero was getting angry. So he caught up with Avaric, and – PHOOSH! Tackled him to the ground.

"Avaric, bud, what the hell is up with you?" Fiyero said, helping Avaric up, and making sure that he didn't get away.

Avaric didn't meet Fiyero's eyes. "Avaric, man? What's up?"

Just then, Nessa caught up to them in her chair, although it took her all the strength she had to wheel her self there. She stopped with shock at the sight of Avaric. Elphaba, not knowing what was going on, run up next, as Avaric looked wide eyed at Nessa.

"You guys! What happened?"

Nessa shook her head at Avaric. "Elphaba, you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?!"

Avaric looked at the ground. "I am so sorry…" Fiyero cocked his head.

"You said I'd never see your face again, Avaric." This was Nessa. All gazes turned to her.

"What?" Fiyero said. " What in the name of the unnamed God is going on here?"

Avaric looked at Nessa. " I don't know what I was doing… I was on my way to Quadling country- I swear- I just needed extra cash."

Nessa shook her head at him. "You little bast-!

"What is going on?!" Elphaba said.

"Nessa, I didn't- I thought we-!"

Nessa once more looked at him ruefully. "NO, Avaric- I thought you agreed to-!"

Avaric, just then, punched Fiyero in the stomach, who then doubled over. He ran away, but Fiyero was too fast for him, and pushed him into a wall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, AVARIC?! TELL THE TRUTH!"

Avaric smirked. "Why are you asking me? Just ask Nessa."

--

TBC


	15. Discoveries are so fun, aren't they?

**Author's note: Explanation time!!!! Yay for explaining! Woo!!! This chapter is mostly a flashback, (and me boasting my mad skill of foreshadowing,) so that is why it is in italics, LOL. Italics Flashback! **

**Disclaimer: **

**This disclaimer is brought to you by Bob's fish mart**_**- with a name like Bob's- it HAS to be good**_

**Now back to Wheel of Disclaimers; Jackpot round!!**

**Puzzle:**

**#hi#oh doe#n'# o#n #icked?!**

**Dumb WOD player: I'd like to solve the puzzle, Pat.**

**Pat: Go ahead.**

**Dumb WOD player: Is it: Shiloh **_**does **_**own Wicked?!**

**Pat: Oh, I am sorry! Hannah, it's your turn. **

**Hannah: Big money, big money! (spins wheel.) (Lands on '1000' dollars.) (Audience cheers.)**

**Pat: Hannah, if you solve this puzzle, you can win the Jackpot! **

**Hannah: Pat, I'd like to solve!**

**Shiloh DOESN'T own Wicked!**

**(Backround music: Du-du-du!)**

**Pat: Congratulations! You hit the jackpot! **

**Cheesy? Yes. Ridculous? Yes. But the cutest damn thing you ever saw? OH YEAH!**

**Enjoy the story! **

Shiloh 

**"**_**Elphaba thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't. I know more about her than she knows about herself."** _– Nessa in a note to Galinda; Wicked the soap opera, chapter 11

_Avaric walked out the door, carrying his suitcase. Darkness surrounded him as he closed the door, and wiped off his eyes, and looked back at Elphaba, for the last time._

_All was silent as he began walking down the hall. He stopped, feeling a pang of guilt hitting his stomach. Damn these tears! Why didn't they stop? Back, tears, back, he thought as he pushed them in to his eyes, as if that would help. All it did is make it worse, and he began weeping. He leaned against the wall and slid down, in to a fetal position. _

"_What a touching display of grieve." A woman's voice snarled in the corner. Avaric jumped. _

"_Who's there?" He said, he voice shaking from tears and fear. He stood shakily. _

"_I can't believe you, you sick bastard… what you did to my sister…" Nessa's voice said as she wheeled from the shadows. "I can't believe you…. And now you're going to run…"_

"_Nessa- I can-!"_

"_You can' what, Avaric? Please don't tell me that you can 'explain'! How can you explain taking advantage of my sister?! Tell me that, Avaric." _

"_Nessa- listen. I- I can't explain. I know that. I can't believe myself… I have sunk so low, Nessa. So…" Damn. He was crying again! Why!!? _

"_Don't expect any pity from me, for I will not give you it.. You're tears do not sadden me. YOU sadden me, you worthless excuse for a human being. You deserve this fate, and worse." Nessa said, looking down at him with cold gray blue eyes. "I do not mourn you, nor should you _expect_ any mourning from me." _

"_Please- let me be! Let me-!" His tears were too much for him… why did he do this? He felt like bowing before Nessa and begging her to have enough compassion on him to kill him, and put him out of this…_

"…_You must leave this province." Nessa said with her cold, cloudy eyes. How he hated this…_

"_I know…" He sobbed. " I know, I was just… Oh, Nessa, please, let me explain… please!" He had found himself on his knees, grabbing her ankles, looking to the ground. _

"_NO!" She kicked him off of her. "Don't touch me! You deserve no more chances… you've outstayed your welcome- and your life." Avaric never knew Nessa was so defensive of Elphaba. Of course, he didn't blame her._

"_Nessa, let me explain my reasoning- or have my blood on your hands." Avaric threatened, not daring to look at her._

_Nessa was still and as silent as a statue, as she looked with the slightest bit of remorse at him. "Alright. But if I choose not to accept your sins, may your blood be upon your self…"_

"Oh my Oz." Fiyero said, not moving an inch. "Oh my feffing Oz." He looked over at Elphaba to see her reaction. She simply stood, and looked at Avaric, who was weeping on the other side of the table. She looked at him for a moment, and then marched slowly to her hoztel room. They heard several banging and thumping noises… following several cus words and profanities.

"Avaric… we were starting to sort of- kind of- maybe- beginning to like you!" Galinda said as she shook her head mournfully.

Boq and Nessa sat silently at the other side of the table, both staring off into the distance, grabbing each others hand, in a sort of hope. Avaric's tears fell slowly and gently on to the table, and Fiyero sat, shaking his head.

"It's my fault." Avaric and Fiyero looked at each other, wondering how and why they had said this as the same time.

"How so?" Avaric asked Fiyero.

"_Nessa, listen-,"_

"If I hadn't made Elphaba sleep in the same room with you, this wouldn't have happened." Fiyero said.

"_I know, I am a horrible person- I might be the worse-" _

Avaric looked solemnly at him. "That doesn't hold you responsible." He answered coldly.

"_But that wasn't an empty rape- or what ever…"_

Fiyero could feel tension like knifes saturating the room. "There's more. I should have never let you in."

"_I love her, Nessa." _

Fiyero continued. "I should have never met you."

"_I love Elphaba- I don't know why…_"

"You should have never come to Shiz." Fiyero said… his voice piercing Avaric's heart one by one.

"_Nessa- I have never loved anyone like this before_."

Nessa's cold eyes send more arrow-like spurs of hate towards Avaric.

"None of us should have gotten into this mess."

"_Nessie, you can't say I took her innocence."_

_Nessa considered this. "That is true. But, in a way, she took yours."_

"_Took my what?" Avaric said. _

"_She took your innocence." Nessa answered quite simply, her voice still cutting apart his heart like daggers._

"_What? Nessa, incase you didn't know, I lost my innocence long before your sister." _

"_Not what I meant. She took that shallow, self-absorbed Avaric, and made him into something more. If that isn't taking your innocence, I don't know what is." Nessarose paused. "That was still a wicked thing to do."_

"_I know. I am a wicked _person_…"_

_Nessa's voice, which had previously gained the slightest bit of understanding turned cold once more. "You seem proud of this."_

"_How wrong you are, Nessa."_

"Avaric… why her? You could have gone some where else and found a completely willing person." Fiyero said, still shaking his head. "Why Elphie?"

"I- I-!"

Boq finally said something. "You what? Think, Avaric! I knew I couldn't trust you- I didn't expect you to do something so stupid- so wrong- so immoral-!"

Avaric slammed his hands down on the table, standing up. He couldn't take much more of this. "Fine, condemn me for life! I don't care! Just get this over with! Call the police, what ever- I don't care, just get it over with! I can't take all this fuckin' drama!"

Galinda stood. "Avaric… just tell us why, and we will let it go… just tell us…"

"He doesn't have a reason!" Boq spat. Nessa looked up at him, with more understanding than anyone else in the room, as Fiyero too spat out 'why's' and 'how's'. Words were pounding down on him, from Galinda, to Boq, to Fiyero- it was too much-

"I LOVE HER!" Avaric screamed. All stopped, staring at him. "YEAH, I COULD HAVE GONE ANYWHERE TO GET SEX, BUT THIS WAS DIFFERENT!!! I ACTUALLY LOVE HER, ALRIGHT!?" Nessa wheeled over to him, grabbing his hand.

"Avaric," she said as professionally as possible. All the rest of the room was silent as he stood toward the Hoztel kitchen window, staring out to the city. "Here is what I want you to do. Get a train back to Shiz. Get all your stuff out of our apartment. Move back into yours. We will live through this, as though it never happened. Everyone will go on with their lives, as will Elphaba. She is stronger than that. We will live, as though this never happened, and no one will speak of this ever again. NO ONE." All nodded. "And Avaric, try to go on with out Elphaba. You will find someone else, I promise."

"_It is better if she never knows. She can go on with life, the way it was, not having to think about that. The only way to do that is if you move elsewhere. Avoid her, the best you can." Nessa said, laying a hand on his shoulder. " I promise not to tell."_

_Avaric looked at Nessa, his eyes red and puffy from tears. "I don't know if I can find someone else, Nessa. I love her…"_

"_We shall not let our passions interfere with our dreams…" Nessa recited. _

"_What if she is my dream?"_

"_Then, do not let your dreams interfere with your passion. Now, go, Avaric, they are going to wake up soon."_

_Avaric turned to leave, then turned back. "Before I go- how did you know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_What happened with me and Elphaba."_

"_Oh. Well, something told me to go visit Elphaba… I don't know why… then I opened the door and…"_

"_Oh." Avaric said. Everything was silent. "Are you okay with me?"_

"_Hm?" Nessa said._

"_Are you still… upset with me?"_

_Nessa smiled. "Forget regret, or life is yours to miss…"_

_Avaric attempted a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess so… good bye, Nessarose."_

"_Goodbye." She said. As she saw him walk away, she felt something… deep with in her… something she felt with Boq… _

_She loved Avaric._

Once more, Avaric was leaving… she was so confused- this man raped her sister! But yet, her hormones couldn't deny it… she loved him. Boq was still pushing in the back of her mind… oh this was so weird!

But yet, once more she waved to this forbidden fruit, as he once more walked out of her life… not completely, she'd still see him around school, but she could never have him.

Once more heard her self say: _"We shall not let our passions interfere with our dreams…"_

_--_

**_TBC _**

**Yeah, it's weird. But, frankly, my dears, I don't give a damn! Jk, jk,**

**No 'Gone with the wind' for Shiloh.**

**Please review!**


	16. random

**Author's note: So, um, yeah, I am really P.Oed cus my mom just deleted half my RENT and Wicked pictures. It'd be completely fine if it were an accident, BUT IT WASN'T!! Like, I was taking a shower, and comes in and is like, 'yeah, I just deleted half your pictures, will talk about this when you get out. I am very disappointed in you.' So I hurry up with my shower, and I get dressed and go out to the living room, and my mom's like "SIT." So I do. And apparently, she went through my RENT pics, and found a couple of Mimi 'Out Tonight' Pictures and Those 'Adam Pascal has a fine ass' avatars- so she deleted half of them. BUT She couldn't stop there. She moved on to my Adam Pascal pics. And deleted ALL of them, because, in most of them, Adam had less than 1/3 of his chest showing!!!!!! And then, she got rid of all my 'As long as your mine' pics! Anyway, enough of my ranting, here is the new chapter. **

**OH, BTW, this story is REALLY close to being done, and after it, I will update my other stories. Okay? Kisses!**

**Shiloh!!**

**DISCLAIM'D? Our host, Asston Cutcher! (No, I didn't spell that wrong.)**

**Asston: Okay, peoples! Today on 'DISCLAIM'D' our victim is Shiloh Beazel; A Fanfic writer on Fanfiction dot net! She is REALLY afraid someone is going to sue her for Copyright infringement, so that's exactly what we are gonna do! Okay, she already got her letter to go get sued, and she came to the courthouse this morning. Shall we take a look?**

**SWITCHES TO COURT HOUSE**

**Shiloh: Your honor, I already told you! I KNOW that I DON'T own Wicked! It belongs to GREGORY MAGUIRE, WINNIE HOLZMAN, STEPHEN SCHWARTS and UNIVERSAL STUDIOS!!! **

**Your honor: Well, that's too bad! Cus you've been: 'DISCLAIM'D!!'**

**Shiloh: Your honor, I obje- wait, what? **

**Your honor: That's right!**

**I hope you guys know, that was a parody of 'Punk'd', which I don't own either! Anyways, enjoy!**

Avaric was back in the limelight once more at Shiz. The girls, the money, the sex- it was all back. He had almost forgotten what had happened a few weeks before… only to remember when seeing another person of the house- glaring at him as he walked by with a new girl each day. He almost had to sit down at the pain of guilt in his stomach- but he had to act like everything was normal

"It's fine-," He said to everyone wondering why he had been gone- "I just needed a vacation, that's all."

Nessa saw Avaric from across the grounds everyday… some girl at his side- them kissing- or worse- and one day she had enough of it.

She wheeled up to his side one day, as he sat with some random under-classmen… him pretending to hang on to her every word.

"I thought things would be different now." She said coldly.

He jumped, realizing Nessa was there. "Um, Nessa, I rather not- not here." He turned to the girl. "Excuse us for a moment."

She rolled her eyes, as they walked off. (Or in Nessa's case, wheeled off.)

"I thought you were going to stop it with the 'man hor' thing after what happened with Elphaba. How could you?" Nessa demanded.

"I thought we were going to act like this whole thing never happened! What happened to that?" He said.

"Didn't you love her?" Nessa asked, hoping he said no.

"I- I still do. But she is never going to love me. She clings to Glinda all the time- she's never alone- I can't even talk to her! I give up!"

"You can't give up!" Nessa shouted. "I- I haven't given up on you." She said the last part more quietly.

Avaric's head snapped her direction, as if it was Boq, and someone had mentioned 'sex'. "What?"

Nessa's eyes grew blurry. She couldn't cry, not now. "You heard me… I love you, Avaric."

Despite the roar of the surrounding crowd, all was silent- to them.

"Do you truly feel that way?" Avaric asked, staring in to her cold gray eyes.

"Yes." She whispered softly.

" I love you too, Nessa."

THANK GODS FOR FLUFF!!! SWITCHING TO FLUFF, CUS THIS IS A HUMOR STORY!!!

"Elphaba?" Galinda said, poking her head in the door. "Oh, Elphie?" This was a delicate time for Elphie… She wouldn't stop crying. Even normal people don't cry that much.

"Go away." Elphaba said. She had cut her bangs so now they lay over her right eye- giving her an emo look.

"Elphaba, I just brought you dinner. You haven't been eating lately and-,"

"DON'T you think that I would have a reason not to eat?" Elphaba said.

"Well I thought-,"

"No, Galinda you don't THINK." Elphaba said. Elphaba lay back on her pillows and began to cry violently, saying things like 'just let me die!!"

Galinda had enough of this. She set down Elphaba's food, walked over to the bed, and-

SLAP!!!!

She had slapped Elphaba.

"You know what?!" Galinda said. "You need to stop being so angstified!!! You walk around- moping all day, and all night!!! I am getting tired of this!!! The Elphie I know would stop being a loser, and keep on acting like she was going to kick the ass of anyone who dared look at her funny!!" Galinda slapped Elphaba again, because she was crying. She immediately stopped. "Now, Elphaba, MAN UP!!! AND STOP BEING SO EMO!!!"

Galinda panted as she walked over to the table in which she had set Elphaba's food, picked it up, and walked it over to Elphaba. "NOW, you are going eat your food, and you are gonna like it!" Elphaba stared at her for a speechless moment, and amazingly enough-

Began to eat her food.

After Elphaba was done eating, she set her plate aside. "You know, Galinda. You're right. The real me wouldn't have let something stupid like that make her all- stupid. I am sorry. Care for a kiss, my sweet?"

And with that- the night came to an end- with the blow of a candle- and a kiss for the night.

RANDOM BESSAIFIEDNESS

"Uh, Nessie?" Boq said as he poked his head in the room. "Nessarose?" He walked slowly in the room.

"Hm?" She looked up from a bon-bon and her book. "Oh, it's you." She said as she swallowed.

"Yeah… um… you and I haven't been talking lately."

"On purpose." Nessa answered. Boq walked over and sat next to her.

"But why- I mean-," Boq broke off in a snigger of laughter.

"What?" Nessa said.

"It's- it's-," Boq couldn't finish his sentence.

"What?!" Nessa asked once more.

"You have chocolate on your face!!" He broke off in to a burst of laughter. This had been true. The corners of Nessa's mouth had lines of bon-bon chocolate on them.

Why was it that Boq had the sudden urge to say 'LOL?' He didn't even know what 'LOL' was. It could be: Laughing of loners, or lunatics of Longoria or Language on listening- or Lost Ozian's Loneliness… Wait, who in hell was Lost Ozian? Ahh- this was weird- and confuzzling. WTF?!! What did 'confuzzling' mean! And what did 'WTF' mean!? So many strange, internet based questions- so little time.

She hastily wiped off the chocolate, but Boq still carried on with laughing for about- _ten minutes_.

Finally, his laughs decelerated and as he wiped his eyes, he said- "Oh, that was too ROTFL!!" He stopped, wondering if that had just come out of him. What the heck did 'Rotfl' mean?

"Anyway, back to what we where talking about-,"

"Hahahahahahah!!" Boq burst out laughing again.

"What is it this time?" Nessa was getting annoyed.

"You… haha… said… haha… 'about!!!' HAHAHAA!!" Nessa looked at him in frustration, climbed in her chair, and took off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Boq asked through his laughs.

Nessa looked back on him and smiled. "G2G."

--

TBC

Randomness ensues. Sorry bout the lame chapter.

Bye,

Shiloh!


	17. PAIRINGS FOR ALL and for all a good pair

**Author's note: Lot's of crap to do lately, sorry it took so long! I hope you will enjoy this one, Thanks to Lost Ozian who gave me the idea for this chapter!! It kind of sucks but hey, you try to do an all-pairing chapter with out everybody sleeping together at once! Oh, and sorry if it doesn't make much sense. I feel really non-sensical right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Um, like, duh!!!**

"Noq." Galinda said thoughtfully.

"What?" Boq said, looking over to her.

"Nessa and Boq equals 'Noq.'" She said with a giggle. " Sorry, I have been combining our names together all evening! Isn't that cute!?"

Everyone stared at her as she continued on. "So far, I have come up with 'Noq, Elphinda, Fiyinda, Elphyero, Boqaba, Niyero, and Foq!" She said the last one very loudly, as everyone gasped. "What?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Galinda- you just said-," Elphaba drifted off. She had never heard Galinda use the word before.

"What did I say? All I said was 'F-oh!'" She gasped as she realized what she said. "Oh. Maybe it should be 'Biyero.'" Everyone silently agreed as they went back to making out, as they usually did on 'Family Fun Night.'

"ELPHYERO"

Elphaba gently pressed her lips to Fiyero's, feeling his hair. _Fiyero is a wonderful kisser_, she thought, as she stroked through his hair, putting all her passions forward. _And he needs to get some grease out of his hair_. She took her hand out of his locks, and gave him a motion to stop.

"What?" He said as he sat up.

"I am oily enough with out your hair. Ewww…" She said as she wiped it on her pinafore.

"Sor-ry! If you don't like my hair, then don't put your hand in it." She smiled.

" I love your hair," She said with forgiving eyes. He smiled back, and began to lean forward to kiss her. She stopped him. "I just hate your lack of personal hygiene."

He gave her an 'I am off to take a shower, your highness,' look, and did so.

"ELPHINDA"

Elphaba smiled as Fiyero walked away, and for some reason had the strange impulse to chase after him and pinch his buttocks. She walked over to Galinda, who was biting the point of her pen, trying to figure out more combinations. Elphaba placed her hand on the chart that Galinda was focusing on, and pushed it out of sight. Galinda stared like a puppy into her eyes… innocent and mysterious. She needed someone, and Fiyero was taking a shower. She reached over to kiss Galinda, until Galinda stopped her with a very fuzzy pen.

"What?" Elphaba said, staring at her. Galinda smiled.

"I came up with another name!!" She scribbled it down. "GALOQ!!" She said loudly when she finished.

Boq and Nessa, who were in the corner looked at her. "Galinda- what's wrong? Is something caught in your throat?" Boq asked. Nessa peeked past his head to look at her.

"No. That's a combination of Boq and mines name." She grinned back at Elphaba. "Please continue."

Elphaba then dived in on Galinda- like a hawk, collecting her pray.

Elphaba nibbled on Galinda's ear, as the pink puff smiled with pleasure. She gasped suddenly. Elphaba looked up at her.

"What?"

She smiled deviously. "I- came up with another one!"

Elphaba look? --

'NOQ'

Nessa smiled at Boq as he looked at her lovingly.

"Nessa- I-," He stared. She put a finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh.." She cooed. "Follow me." She lifted herself into the wheelchair, and started wheeling towards her bedroom door. Boq looked around, and followed.

"Nessa, what's-?" She 'shhh'ed him again, and pulled him into the room.

SKIPPING.

Boq smiled as 'naughty Nessa' (as she had so been dubbed,) (by him,) kissed his neck tenderly. Small shots of lust rushed to his body, as his stomach began to literality break-dance. She smiled as she looked up at him, and kissed his chest. Then he remembered what Fiyero had told him…

"_Call their name out- chics love that crap."_

"_Won't that seem… orgasmic?"_

"_Of course not, man! Who knows girls better than I?" _

_Boq pondered this for a moment. "Everyone."_

"_Shut up. Just do it- I swear it will work." _

So, he did. She stopped. The name he had called was not 'Nessa'. She looked angrily at him as the name still rang in his ears… "_Galinda_!"

Aw man, why was Fiyero such a douche bag?

"What did you say?" Nessa asked, looking suspicious.

"I said… um… "Gazuntight??'"

"I can't believe you!" Nessa said, as she started getting her clothes on.

"What? So I said the wrong name!" Boq said as Nessa reached past him for her skirt.

"Galinda, Galinda, Galinda- is that all you ever think about?" She said, putting a final sock on.

"YES!!! I mean, no!! Nessa, wait-!" it was too late. Nessa had already wheeled off.

GALOQ

Shortly after Nessa left, there was a knock on the door. Galinda.

"Noq, Noq, Noq, who's there?"

"Boq."

Galinda peeked her head in the door. "What happened to Noq?"

"I did something stupid, and the 'N' left the 'Oq.'" Said Boq. (Say that last part aloud, it sounds like Dr. Seuss.)

"Oh… So um… how's the 'Oq?"

"Foqed." Galinda gave him a look.

"It's not that bad. Here, let me help you…"

LET'S JUST SAY THAT SHE HELPS HIM!

NIYERO

Nessa wheeled in the bathroom, muttering to herself.

'I can't believe Boq- Galinda, Galinda, Galinda-'

"Um, excuse me." A voice said. She looked to see a naked Fiyero.

"AH! I am so sorry, I'll just leave now-,"

"Wait!" Fiyero said. "Don't go… I'll be dressed in just a minute- I have to talk to you."

"Um… okay." She turned her head as Fiyero pulled on some undies, and a pair of 'Tickies.'

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Nessa said as he pulled on a shirt.

"Um… Elphaba's acting kind of strange lately. I am not sure if it's the pregnancy-," Nessa 'ahem'ed.

"What?" Fiyero asked, looking up from his buttons to watch her.

"There never was a pregnancy."

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'there never was a pregnancy?'"

"Well, to make a long chapter short, we lied. We were never pregnant. We just thought we were."

"Oh. Um… okay… Then, why is Elphaba all angstified? She won't let me touch her or anything, and she keeps finding excuses to not do… things… what's up with her?"

"She feels violated. Is that so wrong?"

"No, I just-,"

"She just feels like someone has taken advantage of her, and that they never really loved her, but only ever hung out with her to get attention of someone!! What's wrong with that?!!" Nessa was talking at a million w/p/m.

"Nothings wrong with that, I just-,"

"And maybe she feels like that someone is too pretty and beautiful, and she can never get the attention of who she really loves!! What is wrong with that-?"

"NESSA! Nothing. Is. Wrong. With. That. Do you need to talk- or something?" Fiyero said, as he walked closer to her.

"Do you have the time?"

TALKING CAN LEAD TO SOOOO MUCH MORE!

Galinda and Boq were randomly making out on the couch… for the sake of having someone make out on the couch. Fiyero and Nessa walked (or wheeled) out the front door of the apartment, and settled on the stair top, looking over Shiz. They started talking, unaware that anyone was watching them.

"I am so confused right now, Fiyero." Nessa started. Fiyero was glad he had this top step to sit on- it was going to be a long talk. "I really like Boq. He's sweet; he is kind, he's smart, and fun to talk to- everything a good boy should be. But I have found myself liking someone- someone I should have never liked. This someone is dangerous- on edge- cute- No, not cute, hot! He's Sexy- and if he needs to be- deep and passionate, serene and delicate. I have found myself stuck on a two way path."

Was she talking about him? Did Nessa like him? Was he that 'dangerous, on edge, hot, sexy, deep and passionate, serene and delicate' someone she was talking about? "Nessa- I, um, Nessa." He shook his head and started over. "Nessa- I am not a wise person. But I remember a wise person that once said 'And I chose the road less traveled by- and in the end, that has made all the difference.' I like to take that person's advice a lot. Nessa, choose that path less traveled by. It'll make the difference. Really."

This made Nessa 'awww…' which was saying something. She was not usually a girl who 'aww'ed. "That's really good advice, Fiyero. You know, if you tried, you could be really smart."

Fiyero stopped. No one had ever called him 'smart' before, or at least anything close to it. Maybe she did like him. Nessa was starting to look REALLY good in the moonlight. "Thanks- Nessarose." All was quiet as the two looked up at the night sky. They, however, were not alone. A lonely Avaric too looked up at the night sky, in his dorm room. He had been watching Fiyero and Nessa- did she like him? Was he still that 'someone' that she was talking about? Fiyero said goodnight to Nessa and went in to the house, leaving Nessa alone.

GESSA

Galinda went outside to where Nessa was sitting. "Hello, N."

"N? Why are you calling me N?"

"How about a 'Hi, Galinda?' or 'what's shakin' bacon?' Or 'Go away, Galinda?' Not, 'N? Why are you calling me 'N'?"

"Sorry." Nessa said, looking down at her fingers as she placed them nicely on her lap. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just talking to Boq." Galinda said as she sat.

"Oh. Boq. Talking. I get it." Nessa said, a little hurt.

"He told me what happened." Galinda said, not bothering to look at Nessa.

"Oh. He did? What'd he say?" Nessa asked.

"Well, he explained your little rendezvous, and how bad he felt about it… he really likes you, Nessa." Galinda said, smiling up at her in the chair.

"He does? Did he- did he tell you that?"

"No." She answered quite simply. "But you can tell. He does like you, Nessa."

Nessa had never been so happy to see Galinda in her whole life.

BIYERO (or FOQ IF YOU PREFER.)

Galinda had left Boq alone; to go talk to Nessa about what had happened. Fiyero had just came in- had he been with Nessa?

"Hello, Boq." Fiyero said.

Boq smiled; glad to have some one to talk to. "Hello, Fiyerokins." Fiyero stopped.

"Okay, one: never call me that again. Our love for each other is too manly for pet names."

Boq, who was a little confused about how their love was manly, nodded as Fiyero continued.

"And two, what are you so happy about? Isn't Nessa mad at you?"

Boq shrugged. "I guess I just like having you around." He walked up to Fiyero, who was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and hugged him from behind. "Hm… you smell like Peanut butter. Yummy."

"Dude, knock it off with the fluffy lovely thing, or no leopard print thong for you tonight!" Boq frowned. He loved Fiyero's leopard print thong.

"Fine, if you want it that way-," Boq grabbed Fiyero's wrist, pulled his right side up in his direction, pushed him against the bar, and began to make out with him.

Ah, the wonders of Biyero smut.

NVARIC

Galinda too left, leaving Nessa alone once more on the porch. She sighed, looking up at the stars. She wanted to be a star… surrounded by a whole bunch of other little stars, that all looked the same as her; that all had the same problems as her. At that moment, she desperately wanted to be a star.

"Hello, Nessa." A soft voice cooed in her ear.

"Ah!" Nessa said as she turned. "Oh, it's just you, Avaric."

"Hi, Nessie." He said. She bit her lip hoping he'd reach over and kiss her.

Let's just say, Avaric never failed to keep his guest comfortable.

And in this moment, she knew- this was love. Or heaven. Both of which she felt right now.

His lips, smooth and powerful caressed over hers, and gave her the strong feeling of melted brown sugar. That was perfect to describe Avaric. Brown Sugar. He was her 'B.S'. This was the perfect kiss in every way. This was why he was the school pimp- Orgasmatic kisses.

They broke apart, him casual as if this was an everyday ritual, (which it was,) Nessa though was another story.

The world seemed like Snow White on Ice- or Snow White on crack. Was it just her, or did the birds seem to sing louder and more beautifully? Why did all these little fluffy animals around her seem so appealing? A squirrel rocketed across the grass, and she felt like chasing it, and singing 'Whistle while you work.' A little fluffy bunny rustled the bushes while his friend the deer pranced along the sidewalks of Shiz. Not for a moment did she stop to think about how strange it was to see little fluffy bunnies and deer at Shiz, but this did not matter at the current moment. She had quickly changed from wanting to be a star, to just wanting to be.

"I heard you and Fiyero a couple of minutes ago."

She gasped. "You did? I thought it was only him and I-,"

Avaric laughed, warm and bubbly. " Don't worry. I never do… neither should you."

Nessa, who was still in her world of Snow White on crack, giggled. "That rhymed," She laughed.

BOQABA

Elphaba had been pondering through all of this about why she loved Galinda so much. With her pet names, her cuddling, her 'aw, you look so sex-appealified!' and marking a heart over her 'I's, she was a tough person to deal with. Elphaba, however, loved her all the same.

Of course, as all thinking that required little though, she began thinking about other shit in her life- Fiyero, Nessa, Galinda, Av- no, Avaric was to much to think about. She, in no way, wanted to think about Av- him. It, as she referred to him. Sex was one thing- rape was another.

_Elphaba_, a voice said, stop _being so emo! You know that it was nothing- you weren't even awake for most of it!_

Why did this voice sound like Galinda? It continued.

_Avaric is a nicer guy than you think! In fact, he loves you! Is it so wrong for a guy to like someone_?

_**No**_, said another part of her conscience_**It is wrong, however, for a guy to rape someone- and then like them.**_

_Oh, don't listen to Marie; she doesn't know what she is talking about_. Said the other conscience.

Wait, Elphaba said to her conscience, you guys have names?

_**Yeah. Mine's Marie.**_

_And mine's is Marie, times two_.

Okay, so one of you is named 'Marie' and the other one is named 'Marie times two?'

_**Yep.**_ They both said at the same time.

Okay, you guys are creeping me out, get out of here!

_Look what you did, Marie! Now she's kicking us out_!

_**No, Marie times two! You always start this shit**_!

_How many times have I told you NOT to use that word_?

_**Shit, shit, shity, shit shit**_. The other voice chanted mockingly.

_Stop it!_ The other one whined.

Knock this shit off and get out of my head! Elphaba told the two voices.

_See what you did Marie! You have her saying… that word! You are such a bad influence_!

_**Well, Mrs. Goody- goody tissues**_-

Elphaba had enough of this.

IF YOU TWO DON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW, I WILL PULL A THERAPIST ON BOTH OF Y'ALL! NOW OUT!

All was silent.

And Boq was in the door way- staring at her.

Elphaba did a fake laugh. "Um… did I say that out loud?"

--

TBC

FINALLY!! GOOD NEWWWWSSS!!! I FINISHED!

Man, that was a hard chapter, that deserves reviews! So I better get some! NOW!!!!


	18. Toweldigger AKA: Smutty a plenty!

A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG; I HAD TWO STORIES DELETED AND WRITTERS BLOCK. WARNING: GOOD DEAL OF SLASH, SMUT, AND DOWNRIGHT RANDOMNESS OCCURS HERE: DON'T GET UPSET ABOUT IT. D

Disclaimer: The closest thing that I own to Nessa or anything else in WICKED is that my mom's name is 'VANNessa,' and sometimes my dad calls her 'Nessie'. D Also, I don't own 'The Music Man,' which I reference in here.

"Avaric, let me in!" Nessa called to the door, as if it would speak to her.

"Just a minute, let me- argh! Just hole on, just one sec." Suddenly Avaric had swung open the door to reveal him in a towel, which was rather convenient for certain measures in this chapter. "What?"

"I need to t- is this a bad time?"

"Um… No. Uh- come in." He said rather lamely as he opened the door wider for Nessa's chair.

After shutting the door, Avaric turned to Nessa, one hand holding up the towel wrapped around his waist, and the other on the door handle. "What did you want to talk about, Nessie?"

"Um… well, Avi- I've been thinking, and-,"

"Oh, wait, before you do that- I- well I did this for you." He walked to his bedside dresser, and pulled out a canvas. "I'm not much of an artist, but…"

Nessa was speechless. It was a perfect drawing of her- in a dark spotlight, holding a rose. "Avi- why didn't you tell me you could draw like that?"

"I- well, I didn't know I could…. But I wanted to do something for you- and nothing else seemed right… I wrote you a poem, but it was kind of bad." Avaric had never been so bashful and uncharacteristic.

"Let's see it, then." Nessa said, holding out her palm.

"What?"

"The poem, dumby!" She laughed.

"Oh, uh… like I said, it's really not that-," He was obviously avoiding showing it to her as he rubbed the back of his neck and did a wimpy half-smile, half-frown.

"Come on, I want to see it! Please?" She did her best puppy dog pout. Avaric could simply not resist…

"Fine. But don't laugh." He again turned to his drawer, and whipped out a piece of paper, filled with scratch outs and doodles.

'VioLets aRe ReD, RoSeS aRe BluE, NeSSa, I LoVe you, and I HoPe You LiKe Me Too.'

Nessa's eyes filled with tears, and not just because of how extremely bad that was, but because of the amount of effort he put in to it. Previously, tonight, she was going to tell him they should break up, and they can't go on with this. After the poem, and even more so, the beautiful picture, she simply couldn't.

"I tell you not to laugh, and instead, you cry." Avaric said irately.

"No, it's not that," Nessa laughed. "It was just so… so- I am ready." She didn't know what made her say that. She hadn't been ready for Avaric till now- but she was ready. Typical Nessa: Comes to do one thing, ends up doing the totally opposite thing instead.

"What?" Avaric said as his eyes looked up, and his head perked up.

"You heard me. Avi, I am ready."

FAST FORWARD ON YOUR TIVOS, PEOPLE! IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A TIVO, ONE WILL BE PROVIDED FOR YOU. ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT ON THE 'WTFKINDOFPAIRING IS THIS?' AIRLINES. OH, AND TAKE SOME PEANUTS WITH YOU.

"So, how do you usually do this?" Avaric said, looking down at Nessa, in her chair.

"It depends. Just put me on the bed- oh, never mind, I'll-…" Nessa drifted off as she lifted her self on to the bed. "And- proceed." She said with a smile, as if he were an assembly line.

Avaric smiled. "Are you ready?" She nodded with a laugh. She sure hoped so.

Thus, the towel drops, fulfilling its purpose in this story. Yes, my friends- this is the ultimate Mary-sue experience. You are about to hear the OC's POV of Nessa and Avaric- except this time, there is a hitch- the OC is a towel!

TOWEL'S POV

Um, hi, all. I was told that I have to narrate my little preview to the crippled girl and that one guy I belong to. Well, I am a towel. If you ever want a nice view of somebody's ass- become a towel. (WARNING: BATTERIES AND ASS NOT INCLUDED.) Of course, I get views of a lot of different things--- but I rather not think of those. Hey, it's a living!

Well, I get dropped to the floor, and I believe that's where you left off. The crippled gal- we'll call her 'CG' for now, looked at that one guy whom I know VERY intimately, yet I do not now the name of, who we'll call 'TOGWIKVIYIDNNTNO' in utter belief. Really, there's nothing that amazing about him, (For I would know,) but, hey, maybe she was a first timer…? Anyway, they continue- and yada-yada-yada, there you go.

Can I go now?

SORRY FOR THE TOWEL, HE HAD A BAD CHILDHOOD. HERE, MAYBE NESSA'S POV WOULD BE BETTER

Nessa looked up at Avaric, as the towel fell to the floor. She was avoiding looking _entirely_ at him, but she did take a small peek. First off there was his-

HA! ONE MORE, I'VE TRICKED YOU INTO THINKING YOU WERE ABOUT TO READ SOMETHING NAUGHTY! HOWEVER, YOU'RE NOT!! MWAHAHAA!

After, they lay together, Nessa in her own world, Avaric in his. Nessa, happened to be thinking at that particular moment about herself- and how now, Avaric and her and exchanged themselves- souls, mind, and sprit.

Avaric, however, was thinking about how good a cheeseburger would make that moment. Yeah- a cheeseburger would be GREAT… if only he knew- Nessa was allergic-

TO CHEESE! DU-DU-DU!!!

Just joshing you. But, in all seriousness- cheese made Nessa gag. She really disliked cheese.

Avaric, however, didn't know that. "Nessa, how much do you like cheese?"

"Cheese?! I hate cheese." Nessa said, blatantly, wondering what in hell made him think about cheese.

"Really, cus I always thought the same thing- wait- what? You HATE cheese?"

"Yes. It makes me gag."

"What? Who hates cheese?! I mean- it's so loveable!"

"I think that it tastes like that jelly stuff that comes in wrist pads- except with a stranger, chalker texture." Nessa said, pulling the covers closer up her chest.

Avaric was speechless- until: "Who in Oz hates cheese?"

"What brought this up, anyway?! Cheese has nothing to do with anything!" Nessa said, sitting up.

Avaric too sat up. "No, Nessie! That's what they want you to think! In reality: cheese has to do with everything!"

"You know what? This has nothing to do with cheese, right?"

"What? No, Nessa- this has EVERYTHING to do with cheese!"

Nessa converted the wheelchair. "No, this has something to do with you and I. Maybe, we weren't meant to be together."

"Just because I LOVE cheese, and you're a nazi?" Avaric said getting out of bed. Nessa started reaching for her clothes. Having the advantage of, 'I walk, you can't,' Avaric stood on her clothes so she couldn't get them.

"Let go of my clothes, Avaric! I am not a nazi either, whatever the heck that is, so leave me alone!"

"No, not until we work out the cheese deal!" Avaric said.

"Come on! Let go!" Nessa yelled.

All was silent as Nessa pulled on her shirt. Ah- what an awkward situation that'd be to walk in on- both naked- fighting over clothes and cheese- luckily, no one did walk in on them.

Avaric lifted his foot up, releasing the clothes, and causing Nessa to fall back a bit. Avaric bent down next to her. "Come on, Nessie," he said softly- "Let me show you a world of Gouda and provolone…"

"No, I am going home." Nessa said, pulling on the one article of clothing she'd retrieved.

"I didn't want to have to do this…" He picked up the rest of his clothes and stuck them up on a very high shelf.

Nessa squinted meanly. "That was SO not cool." She looked around for a minute, trying to find out what to do, when she spotted the towel. She picked it up, did her best to wrap it around her-,

and wheeled home.

"Wait, Nessa!" Avaric chased after her as she wheeled… "Nessa, don't let lactose tear us apart!"

Still, she continued on- leaving a naked Avaric at the door.

_Hmph, _thought Avaric_. I bet Elphaba likes cheese._

HOME

Luckily for Nessa, everyone had gone to bed- as thus, she retired to her room, thinking for the rest of the night about her, Avaric, and cheese.

BIYERO, Y'ALL!

Boq picked up his journal as Fiyero tossed and turned beside him, muttering about 'turn that shit off,' and 'I'm trying to sleep." Boq, nonetheless, brandished his pen, and began writing the days events.

Journal entry, #42409

Today was—well, you know. My life. Wake up- get my bowl of Frosted Flakies, (Ain't that baby lizard on the box cute?) Get ready in my every day outfit- go to school, come home, eat some ice cream, flirt with Nessa, flirt with Galinda, slightly flirt with everyone else- go to bed with whoever. That 'whoever' tonight is Yero.

Actually, now that I mention 'Yero, I was sitting in Dillamond's class today, thinking about when I first met him, and when we first liked each other- his groping at my ass when he first showed up- (Heh, didn't mind that too much,) all that jazz. I was thinking of everyone, and everything. I tend to think a lot. Not very good for my health.

Maybe I need some variety in my life. No one here seems to add anything to it… maybe I should stir things up a bit. Maybe- just maybe I'll-

"What's that?" A gruff voice said suddenly. Fiyero, who looked rather ruffled, looked up at Boq, who had just finished the last sentence.

"Um… nothing. Journal. I'll be done in just a sec…"

"Let me see it-" Fiyero said, gropping for the book.

"No. It's mine. Go back to bed, I'll be done in a minute."

"Come on, just let me see it!" A short slap fight followed; concluding in Fiyero winning: his prize being the book.

Fiyero quietly read the entry Boq had made for tonight, while Boq sat incensed. When finished, Fiyero threw the book aside, and said: "Varity, eh? I can think of just the thing."

Boq felt himself pushed down against the bed, Fiyero toppled on top of him. Fiyero's chapped lips met his, and went slowly down his body, reaching an orgasmic part on the back of his neck. Fiyero didn't liger or hesitate there though, no matter how pleasure enticing it may have been- but moved down, ripping off Boq's pajama shirt and such as he went, eventually, Fiyero's lips meeting Boq's belly button- when Fiyero stopped.

Boq, who had been getting in to the heat of the moment, stopped concentrating on the ceiling to keep his breath, but instead looked down at Fiyero- who looked like he just saw a ghost. "Hem- hem."

Fiyero did nothing.

Boq repeated a loud: "HEM, HEM."

"What?" Fiyero said, looking up.

"Does there seem to be a problem, sir?" Boq said with fake irradiance.

Fiyero looked up and smiled. "No officer- I was just thinking."

"I'm going to have to write you up for a direct violation."

"On what grounds?!" Fiyero said in fake shock as he sat up.

"Why sir, on the grounds of code 2454- thinking during the middle of a blow job." Boq said in a fake low voice. Both men laughed, as Fiyero sat up. Sometimes, it was better to talk.

GLESSA

Nessa entered her room to find Galinda in bed, reading. It was rather cute, actually. She had fake spectacles that she kept on the end of her nose, and a little pipe. She was dressed as- heaven forbid- a librarian.

She looked up, to see Nessa had wheeled in. She looked at her crossly. "Young lady, you have a WAY overdue book."

Nessa smiled. "Sorry- I had some problems."

Galinda got out of character for a moment, to realize Nessa was in a towel, and a bra. "Nessie, what happened?!"

"Um… the squirrels took them."

Galinda looked distant. "Ah- the flight of the squirrels. Damn those little rascals- I should have known."

Nessa laughed. "You sound like a veteran of the Oz wars."

Galinda shot a glance at Nessa. "Squirrels are not a manner to be laughed about- the little bastards."

Nessa never knew how strongly Galinda felt around the fuzzy little mammals. However, Galinda's focused changed to Nessa.

TOWEL'S POINT OF VIEW:

So, here's the broad- cute, about 4'11, dressed in a librarian outfit- short brown and lighter brown skirt, little low cut jacket- a nice little bun. Starts singing- something about 'Madame Librarian?" She rips me off, throws me on to the floor, unbuttons her top, yada- yada-yada-

There you go.

Now where's my paycheck?

TIVO RULES!

Nessa lay with Galinda, who was now singing for the millionth time: "Madame Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiibrrraaarrrriiiiiannnn!!Huccup!"

Nessa had never felt so naughty- two acts of deviation in one night? Naughty, naughty….

--

TBC

Rand R!


	19. You can be as loud as the hell you want!

**Thank you, to all my loyal readers. Yes, this is the last chapter, well, the last chap. There will be no sequel of any sort. Thank you all for reading. I'd also like to thank my English teacher, Mrs. Callaway, for (involuntarily) letting me write in her class. Enjoy the last chapter of 'Wicked: the Soap Opera.' **

**Warning: This chapter contains material beyond the Teen Rating. Read with caution. (You too, Angel.) **

Nessa circled her finger around Avaric's chest. It glowed in the midnight moon- as he whispered in her ear. "_I love you- Nessie. I am sorry about that fight- it was ridiculous. I mean- who fights about _cheese?" He laughed.

She couldn't help but giggle, as her lips kissed his gently. "Are you ready?" She said with a whisper.

"Yes. You?" She nodded, as she started nibbling on his neck. She kissed his collarbone, and worked down to his chest.

"No, Nessie," He said bringing her up to his lips. He kissed her with more passion than ever before- and she moaned as his tongue found it's way into her mouth. "Tell me- if I am going to-," He had need not to say that, as Nessa pushed him at the wall, and began feeling her way around his body. She erupted in cries as Avaric found his way into her and she nuzzled in to him as she groaned.

"_I love you too_."

SHOCK'D YA, DIDN'T I???

Elphaba nuzzled into Fiyero. "That was amazing. Your best yet."

Fiyero cleared his throat, and said in a deep voice, "So, judge, what is your ranking for this performance?"

" 9.5." Elphaba answered.

Fiyero smiled, dazed. " Ah- 9 point fiv- hey, wait!!! Why 9 point 5?"

Elphaba smiled. "The technique was a little—off."

"How?!" Fiyero said, obviously aggravated.

"Well- oh never mind." Elphaba said, turning around to go to sleep.

"What?! Tell me!" Fiyero whined.

"Nothing- it's not even that important!" Elphaba said, as she brought the pillow to the other side of the bed.

"If it's not important, then why'd you bring it up?!" Fiyero's voice said even louder.

"I didn't! You said 'what's your ranking,' and I said '9.5' and you said, 'why 9.5?!" Elphaba said, flipping around.

"Just tell me why it's 9.5 then!!" Fiyero said, sitting up.

"Fine, then, it's a ten! Oz!!" Elphaba said, laying back down in frustration.

"NO!" Fiyero yelled. "You said 9.5! Fiyero said in aspiration. "Come on! Why?!"

"It's just that- you- you-," Elphaba sighed. "You tend to-,"

"What?! I tend to- what?"

"You tend to-," She leaned over and whispered in his ear, as if anyone could hear them.

Fiyero's eyes got wide. "Oh." He frowned. "Oh." He lifted the blankets and looked down. "Ooooohhh!" He smiled. "Oh." He reached over and grabbed her, bringing her in to him. "Let me prove you wrong."

Elphaba too smiled. "Ohhh…"

OHHHH…..

"Boq!! BOQ!! Oh,_Boq_!!!" Boq heaved as he rolled off of Galinda. She looked at him still out of breath, and laughed. "Oh, Master Boq, that was wonderful!"

Boq laughed. "You weren't too shabby your self, Miss Galinda!" Boq said, rolling back over to her.

"Why, already, Master Boq? I had barely caught my breath!" She said with a following giggle.

"No, Miss Galinda," he said, lying on her breast. "No, I just need to hold you."

SO, AS YOU CAN SEE, EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE HOLD WAS HAPPY. THIS WOULD BE A GOOD PLACE TO END THE STORY, BUT FATE IS NOT THAT KIND…

"Avaric…" Nessa said as he lay on her stomach.

"Yes, dear?" He said with a smile.

"We need to tell my sister. We can't go on like this every night." Nessa said with a smile of regret.

"I know. I just don't want to have to confront her- I mean- she cries every time she sees me for gods' sake!" He said, shifting between her legs.

"I know- it's hard- Avi… I just- I just feel we need to tell her. I mean, I can't be thirty and still saying 'oh, sorry, Elphaba, going to the library to study!" Nessa said throwing her hands up in the air.

Avaric smiled. "We'll tell her, tomorrow. I promise."

But there was no need. As this conversation had been going on- Elphaba had been stricken awake. She had been having a dream, Nessa and Avaric lying in bed together. She was crying out- 'help- help- help!!' Elphaba sat up in shock.

Right now, her sister was being raped.

Elphaba burst out of bed, in a desperate to save Nessie.

"Elphie, where are you going?" Fiyero said, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

She grabbed a robe and put it on. "To save my sister- that's where."

So, little did Avaric and Nessa know, Elphaba right that moment had reached the door- and was opening it-

"NESSA!"

--- I should be posting part two of last chapter later tonight.


	20. Last one

**Okay, at first I was going to put my 'Thank yous' at the end, but I figured you'd try to find your name and review the last chapter! Well, now you have to read down the page, to find the story! SO MWHAHAHA!!!**

**So, here are my thanks to all the people who stayed with this story. **

**All right, first off, I'd like to thank 'Angelfire of the first degree,' for slightly betaing this, and giving me advice as to what to do next. She also reviewed a good many of the chapters! Here, have a cookie, Angel!**

**Next I'd like to thank 'TryDefyingGravity', For reviewing almost every chapter, and being the only Gelphie lover, ( to my knowledge,) who didn't whimp out as she as she found out that not all the chapters had slash. Also, she was one of TWO that reviewed Chapter 13**_**! Two **_**cookies for Gravi!**

**Now for Birdheart, who although gave short reviews, reviewed every chapter in this story, and was the other one who reviewed chapter 13! A cookie for her too!**

**LostOzian: Who didn't review quite as much as the former, did make up for it in the amount of support, advice, and inspiration she gave! Thanks, Lostie! Here, have a half cookie! Or a strawberry cake, wink, wink.**

**Oh, and also, I'd like to thank 'Much to high a cost' for one; having an absolutely adorable avatar, and two: For reviewing and supporting me as much as she did! Here, have a cookie!**

**Now for people who reviewed a lot of chapters, who I would thank more if I had words to express how nice they've been:**

**Grey-Eyed-Goddess**

**Danderson**

**XXDefyGravityXX**

**Yorkie Lover: (Thank you so much!! Have a cookie!)**

**My friends call me Elphie, (man, I don't even know you that well and you review'd a BUNCH!**

**And Phoenixembers: (Whom I would have given more credit, but I don't know what to say. Have a cookie!)**

**In the list above, you may all help your self to a brownie at the dessert table!**

**Thank you all so much, you don't know what it means to me!**

**And thanks to all my other reviewers too, whom I failed to mention- I love you all!**

**Thanks, and enjoy!!**

"**Elphaba!" Avaric said with a gasp. "It's not what you think!" He said, sitting up. "Nessa-,"**

(AHA! I put the first line in BOLD! SO that if you skipped the first part, YOU'D MISS IT!! MWHWHAHAHAHA!!! So, because I am a nice person:)

"Elphaba!" Avaric said with a gasp. "It's not what you think!" He said, sitting up. "Nessa-,"

"Nessa- what, Avaric? You raped me, and now my sister too?! What in hell's name is going on in that dense head of yours?"

"Elphaba-," Nessa said as she brought the sheets closer to her. "It was completely voluntary. Elphaba, we were waiting to tell you- but-,"

"What, Nessa? You thought, 'Oh, he raped my sister, he _must_ be SUCH A NICE GUY!!!!'"

"No, Elphaba. You don't understand. This- this is different. I lov-,"

"No, Nessie! I KNEW, yes, Nessie, I KNEW you couldn't handle it! Nessarose Thropp- get dressed, we are going home! In the morning- I am writing father, and telling him of this horrible situation-!"

Nessa's tears were subtle, yet strong. They streaked quietly down her face as she did as her sister told her to. She tried to talk to Elphaba, but it was difficult to, as Elphaba was screaming her lungs out at Avaric, saying how much of a bastard he was- so on, so forth.

SISTER- SISTER! SISTER-SISTAH!!!!

"Elphaba- I don't know if I have ever said this before to you- but now, I mean this more than ever. Elphaba- I hate you." Nessa said with remorse at the loss of Avaric.

Elphaba was silent as she kicked off her boots. "You'll thank me later."

"No, Elphaba- I hate you. I hate you more than anything in the world." Nessa said this, and wheeled off silently to her room.

THE NEXT DAY

With out further explanation, Elphaba ended their arrangement. Everyone went back to how they were: Elphaba, alone, Boq and Nessa, and Galinda and Fiyero.

That was that.

Then, not soon after, Elphaba received her note from the Wizard.

She was leaving.

Nessa couldn't say that she wasn't happy.

"Elphaba, Father would be so proud. We almost all are." Nessa said coldly.

Elphaba nodded in comprehension. She kneeled down to Nessa's level. "Nessie- I hate to say this, but I am sorry. Alright? Now stop being a bitch, and be a good girl." Elphaba stood. "You'll be alright, won't you?" she said, having more cheer in her voice than intended.

Galinda giggled trying to break the tension. "Of course! Boq and I will take care of her, right Boq?"

Boq was busy staring Nessa down. He was crying. " I… I can't do this anymore."

"Boq! Wait! I-!" It was too late. He was gone.

"Nessa," Galinda said with a smile. "Maybe he just isn't the right one…" She said with a wink. She was talking about Avaric. Nessa looked at Elphaba in fear.

"No, it's me that's not right. Elphaba- go, I'll be fine."

Elphaba never was quite right with her sister.

Years later, Glinda walked into a room, to see Elphie, her fugitive lover from Shiz, Fiyero, her current fiancé, and the wizard.

"Elphie! I am so glad to see you!! I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't make you brides' maid-… Fiyero, what's going on?" Glinda said with a nervous giggle.

"Well, you see, Glinda, Elphaba and I were just leaving…." He said.

Glinda didn't understand. "What?" Fiyero grabbed Elphie and kissed her. "Wait- is that what's going on? You cheated on me?"

"No, Glinda, it's not like that!" Elphaba said.

"Oh sure, Elphie!!! All this time I trusted you!" She was now crying. What was she going to do with the dress?!

"Glinda, I love you- but I- I- you know, we could do what we did back in collage." Fiyero said with a smile. Unfortunately for him, both girls said instantaneously: "NO!"

"Darn. Then Elphie it is…" Fiyero said with a fragile smile. "I love you, Glinda."

"I love you too."

MEANWHILE, AT THE GOVERNOR'S MANSION

"Boq- what ever happened? We used to love each other, now – this?"

"No, I loved you. You loved me at first, and then decided you loved Avaric more. Plus, I'd never known that you'd do something as stupid as this…"

"Boq, I love you too. And you know perfectly well why I did this."

"I know- to keep watch for Avaric… well, here's a news flash for you, Nessa, he isn't in this part of the land, he's elsewhere. And here's another one: he's probably dead by now, Nessa? You know why? Cause after he dropped you- he ran for the bars- parties, and back to regular life- for him, anyway. I hate to tell you this, Nessa, he never-,"

"Boq- stop- no-!"

"EVER!"

"Boq- I- I-!"

"Loved you! And even if you found him, he wouldn't love you! Sorry to tell you that, Nessa, but that's how things go!"

"Boq- I hate you! I HATE YOU!!"

"That's right, NESSA! Wheel away-, like you've done all your life!!! Wheel away- and good riddance! I hope a- a- a- a house falls on you!!!"

I am sorry, friends- to tell you this way- but the story was less than a happy ending. No indeed, fate was horrid to Nessa- and Boq- and Fiyero- and Elphaba- and Glinda.

Happy endings don't always come true.

Bah! I hated ending this so moodiefied! Sorry guys! I just HATE happy endings!

I hope you liked!


End file.
